<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bussiness Deal by Ryder3078</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384131">The Bussiness Deal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryder3078/pseuds/Ryder3078'>Ryder3078</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Romance, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryder3078/pseuds/Ryder3078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The head of their families pushed them together for the sake of Amber's grandfather company. Gray sees it as a good business deal, but he could care less he had to marry Amber. For who he has known all of his life.  When the ink on the paper dries they go there separate ways. Forward to 8 years later, and her grandfather company is saved. Amber gets engaged to Sting who she has dated for a 3 years, but has known him since they were teens. When Gray sees her for the first time in years. He is shocked to see her transformation. Amber has always been a tomboy and wasn't seen in Gray's eyes. Seeing her now, might change his mind. OCAmber x Gray.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gray Fullbuster/ OC Amber, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, OC Amber/Sting Eucliffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p><p>Out of all the things that could have happen, this was it. Not in her wildest dreams did she figure that being paired up with him would be good. Of how dire the situation was, Amber was compel to do it. The love she has for her Grandfather and the company made her choice. Her brother now runs it, but the troubles over stock market and their holdings prompt this action. She wanted the company to be legacy to be past down for generations to come. </p><p>On this rainy day as she makes her way to the top floor, of the the company that he runs. His father admired her Grandfather. With both heads of the family considering this alternative, there will be no backing out of it. The deal will be done once her name is sign on the marriage certificate.</p><p>40 floors up and it felt like the elevator wasn't going very fast. This all had to be done today and she was busy with other things. One she had to train in a few horses and get ready to head for College. The next stage was set for her to attended Veterinary College. From a small age she has loved animals. Naturally this is where her career life will take her and she has been out of high school for the last 3 years. It was about time Amber started doing something with her life. Being around the home ranch wasn't getting her anywhere. Yes, she worked with the horses. Ride and train them, watch new foals born. Deal with selling and buying different breads.  That was only the start of her background, needed something else to carry her forward.</p><p>What her Grandfather asked her to do, was a little orthodox, but he said it was a deal and nothing more that. Given the rocky road her and Gray had through out their lives. This was something she had to take with the grain of salt. As the numbers slowed down, she wanted this to end quickly.</p><p>Stepping out of the elevator and seeing no secretary at her desk. That means that Juvia was in his office. The women was nice and all and kindly spoke to her if Amber was summon by him. Making her way over to his close door, she could hear voices inside. Raise her hand to knock on the door but stop midway when she heard her name. </p><p>"Amber should be here soon, Gray."</p><p>"If she doesn't cause harm to other people first. That women is klutz. Can't tell you how many times I have gotten hurt because she is absentminded."</p><p>"I don't find her that way?"</p><p>"You don't know her like I do. Since we are kids, she cause nothing but destruction in her wake. I remember one time Amber was up a ladder and I told her to come down. Well she fell right on top of me. Thought for sure I broken my back."</p><p>"Ouch, she wasn't graceful?"</p><p>"She is not graceful at all. Hell look at what she wears all the time, overalls and a plated shirt. The girl looks like a hillbilly and acts like a tomboy."</p><p>"She helps out at both ranches right?"</p><p>"Her family and ours. Grew up with all men, no women to show her womanly ways."</p><p>"What of her mother?"</p><p>"Died giving birth to her."</p><p>"That is to sad, can't imagine losing my own mother. Amber didn't get to see her face or had her hold her. What of her dad?"</p><p>"Took off to parts unknown. He is drunk anyways, comes back for money and goes again. Started acted like that when Clare died."</p><p>"Her mother?"</p><p>"Yeah, I was two at the time. Don't remember much."</p><p>"If she was raise by men, she seams fine."</p><p>"Like I said, she acts like a tomboy. No little tea parties she had, always got dirty playing in the mud. Her Grandfather didn't do her any favours by letting her play with boys. Even her style of clothing and hair are boyish. Clothes that don't fit her right and hair to short. Such a ugly duckling."</p><p>"That is not a nice thing to say Gray. Knowing how long you have known her."</p><p>"It's true. If she had one girlfriend in among the boys, maybe her feminine side would come through."</p><p>"If that where true, would you go for her?"</p><p>"No way, not in a million years. Why would I want too anyways. Besides I have you to keep me warm at night."</p><p>"Oh Gray cut that out we are the office."</p><p>"Give me a kiss."</p><p>"Why should I you are going to be married."</p><p>"Juvia I told you before. It's a business deal. I am not going to be married married."</p><p>"Why does it have to be you and not Lyon?"</p><p>"I agree with what my father said. It's good businesses opportunity on both parties. Emerging them together for a short while. When they see their profits goes up, then we split. Lyon doesn't have the knack for numbers like I do. That is why he runs the ranch and I am here."</p><p>"Gray you are going to be married to her."</p><p>"I am not going over this with you again. Amber is nothing, just someone to close this deal, that is all. Alright?"</p><p>"If you say so."</p><p>"I do, don't worry."</p><p>Standing there looking at the door and hearing it all. There have been times he has said something similar to her, but to hear him say that to someone else. Hearing his honest thoughts and feelings about her. It did hurt. </p><p>A hand was place on her shoulder and she turns around to see Lyon standing right next to her. When did he get here? Did he hear as well? "Sorry what my brother said." Shrugging her shoulders and trying to not show sadness in her face. "I'll talk to him."</p><p>"No point. He said what he said."</p><p>"Hey you two, why are you blocking the door? Is he not in?"</p><p>Both of them turn around to see her Grandfather, brothers, Gray's parents and Judge. This wasn't a formal Wedding. It was to be made to be done quickly. A few witness and Judge to over sea it all. There will be no white wedding dress or tuxedo. No wedding cake, guests, gifts and dancing. A simple meeting to merge her Grandfathers company with Slivers. </p><p>"He is in father."</p><p>"Then I suggest we all go in. Can't be standing around here all day."</p><p>Opening up Gray's door had Juvia leave his lap at lighting speed and round the corner of his desk to stand neatly beside it. Her face shown her embarrassment, seen the pink hue in her cheeks. To be caught in his office wasn't a proud moment she ever wanted. A lest when they have done it in his office, it has been after hours. </p><p>Stepping aside to let her peers proceed first into his office. Greeting them as they went by. Silver and Ur gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Her brothers did the same and when it came to her Grandfather. Smiled as brightly as she could.</p><p>"Child are you aright?"</p><p>"Yes Grandfather. Today is a busy one. Rush right on over from the ranch."</p><p>"I see. I thought maybe you where having seconds thoughts?"</p><p>"I am doing this for you and your company Grandfather. I don't want it to see it go under and have many workers lose there jobs."</p><p>"We still have our Ranch that is still prospering."</p><p>"You created the company and Jellal is now the head of it."</p><p>"If it wasn't for my deadbeat son that should have taken over me."</p><p>"Makarov, Amber the Judge has to get back to work!"</p><p>"Coming Sliver." Turning his head to look back at his granddaughter and putting a hand on her arm. "I am so sorry, I had to put this onto your shoulders to bare. If there was a other way, I would go with that." Patting his hand with her other hand and giving him reassurance. </p><p>"It's alright Grandfather. Only until the company is out of the woods right?"</p><p>"Certainly. When we are, you don't need to be married no more."</p><p>"Then let me sign the paper and be on my way."</p><p>Walking into the office and approaching the desk. Wearing her outdoor boots that had laces, didn't realize they were undone. Her other foot steps on a lace and makes her tip over her feet. Nowhere to really go, she ends up crashing into Gray's desk. Her hands stretches out, pushes the papers off his desk and his laptop goes onto the floor. </p><p>"Not again! How clumsy can you be."</p><p>"Sorry, I'll clean it up."</p><p>"Don't touch anything! Juiva can you please."</p><p>"Yes sir!</p><p>"Why can't I have a free day from no incidents."</p><p>"Brother!"</p><p>"Gray!"</p><p>"Lyon, Mother don't take her side. It will make matters worse."</p><p>"Then can both parties agree that we go forth with this?"</p><p>"Your right Judge Conbolt. Amber, Gray if you can step over here please."</p><p>"If she doesn't trip over anything else father."</p><p>Sighing and walking over to the Judge. He was holding a yellow envelope in his hands. It was the marriage certificate. This square little piece of paper is going to hold her name and with it she will have his or does she? Paper gets removed and place at the corner of Gray's desk. A pen comes out of his suit pocket and lays it on top. </p><p>"Do we need to exchange vows and rings?"</p><p>"There is no need for vows Judge just our signatures."</p><p>"So be it Gray. Is that alright with you Amber?"</p><p>"Yeah, lets get this over with. I still need to go back to the ranch before I go."</p><p>"No wonder you didn't choose to wear something else for this day."</p><p>"Sorry If my wardrobe has no pretty dresses.  I am comfortable in these."</p><p>"You sign first then."</p><p>"Faster I am out of here then."</p><p>The room could feel the animosity between these two. Since they were small, they never really gotten along. Gray always shown his displeasure for her and Amber would either take it or give him a few jabs back. There was one or two times he would be sporting a black eye for his behaviour.</p><p>"The short version I will say. By the power that is vested in me. I pronounce you man and wife. Kiss the bride?"</p><p>"Not in this lifetime."</p><p>"I second that Judge. His lips where on hers moments ago." Sliver and Ur look towards Juiva and she was standing in the corner, they had no clue about their relationship until now. That doesn't surprise them at all. Their son has always been a ladies man and one time they caught him in bed with his music teacher. Sixteen years at the time and she was 27. That day she was fire from her job and all the tutors were male after that. </p><p>"Amber!"</p><p>"Like I care Gray. Where do I sign?" Taking hold of the pen, the Judge shows her the place to put her name. Tells her to write her full name on the line. Then the pen gets past to Gray and he does the same. Stepping back from the desk and bumping into Lyon. It was Slivers and her Grandfather turn to sign as witness. </p><p>"Thanks. I will leave with these and get them into the system. Anything else?"</p><p>"I have one thing. I don't have to go by Fullbuster as my last name and stay as Fernandes?"</p><p>"Can have it or not, or even hyphenated if you desire."</p><p>"That is ok. I'll stay with Fernandes."</p><p>"I'll see myself out. Good day all."</p><p>The room stayed silent for a moment before her Grandfather spoke. "I guess congratulations are in order. Sliver, this partnership is going to do wonders for us." Walks over to him and shakes his hand. "Our boys will take us further ahead. Jellal, Gray lets see what you two can do." Shakes hands with the younger men and then he goes over to her.  "Amber, I am happy you did this for the family."</p><p>"For you I did Grandfather. If that is all, I have to go."</p><p>"You are on your way then."</p><p>"Jellal agree to my leaving. I am heading to the airport in three hours."</p><p>"Child where are you going?"</p><p>Looking over to Ur and Sliver and having to tell them the news. Waited for the acceptance letter in the mail for weeks. When she received it, she jump for joy knowing she was going to the college of her choice. Best one in the state."</p><p>"I was going to tell you earlier, but I got into Veterinary College. I learn just last week, been busy packing."</p><p>Ur walks over to her and gives her a big hug. The older women has watch her grow up and can't be more proud of her. Watch her live with boys all of her life and saw her stand on her own two feet. What women advise she could give her, she always had her door open. "What amazing news. You are going to do great!" Sliver walks over them both and he gives her a peck on the cheek. </p><p>"Going to the best Veterinary Doctor I know. We can't wait for you to be back."</p><p>"In six years."</p><p>"Six!"</p><p>"Give or take. </p><p>"Make sure you call us and write to tell us of your adventures."</p><p>"Probably will tell more of her mishaps."</p><p>"Gray! Be more supportive. She is your wife now."</p><p>"Only on paper mother. There is no consummating of this marriage."</p><p>"Who would want to consummate with you. Thinking of doing anymore then that makes me gag."</p><p>"What do you know of sex? Look at you, no guy probably has never touch you."</p><p>"OK you two that is enough. Lets end this day on a joyous moment. Amber I'll see you off."</p><p>"Know need Lyon. I got this."</p><p>Going out of his office and heading for the elevator she was stop before pushing the button for down. "Wait you can't go yet." Rolling her eyes, thinking she was free from his banter. Want more does he have to say. "My mother made me buy these this morning. I see no point in wearing them. They have all insisted, that we do. For the sake of the deal."</p><p>"Do what?"</p><p>"Rings"</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"We have NO say in it."</p><p>"Great, give it it to me." Pulling the rings out of his pants pocket, that was not even place into a box. Held them into his palm and she see which ones was the smaller one. Picks it up and places the gold band on her ring finger. Holds it up for him to see. Gray does the same, and he starts walking back to his office. </p><p>"Amber!"</p><p>"What now?"</p><p>"Good luck in school. Because with your two left feet you are going to need it."</p><p>"Asshole."</p><p>The button gets pushed and the doors get open. Steps right in side and hits the number 1. Goes over into the corner, and starts whipping her tears. "Married to him." Takes the ring that was on her finger and wanted to throw it away. What nightmare did she get herself into.</p><p>Closing the door to his office he looks at his family and hers. The deal was done and now they go back to their lives. "I have work to do and Jellal we can arrange a meeting for a other day." They all progress to leave the room with Juiva leading the way to the elevator. "Mr. Senior Fernandes a word first."</p><p>"Sure Gray." Waits for Jellal and Mystogan to leave the room and heads back into the office. To stand in front of the desk. "What is my boy?" Gray takes to his seat and pulls himself into his desk. Grabs for a pen and taps it on his calendar. </p><p>"I will be married to your granddaughter on paper only."</p><p>"Yes we all know that."</p><p>"This may inconvenience our lives for a bit, until your company is in control once more."</p><p>"I know that too. What is it your getting at Gray?"</p><p>"Amber has always cared for animals. The number of cats that have run around or dogs. Even brought home a baby bear she found at the ranch with a limp foot. The fool she was for bringing that home. All the scratches from that time."</p><p>"I remember. Gray what is this about?"</p><p>"As her paper husband. I want to pay for her college tuition all the years she will be attending. This is between the both of us. Does not go beyond those doors."</p><p>"Why Gray?"</p><p>"Because she will be out of my hair."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zipping up her jacket as she steps out into the cold. It was the first snow fall of the season and she just ended her day at the Veterinary Clinic. They were expected to have few inches of snow and she has been watching it move down on the mountain for weeks. Breathing in the crispness of the air as she starts walking down the street. Her apartment wasn't that far away from her job and she couldn't wait to get home. Sting her boyfriend said he had plan something special for her tonight. It was there third anniversary coming up and spending time with him put a smile on her face. </p><p>They bump into each other 8 years ago when she started College, and was shocked to see him in the same city. Sting was in the same class room in high school and one of the guys she hang around with it. That day wasn't going right for her. Lost her way two times trying to find the dorms and one of the buildings for her classes. When she was unpacking her car, she didn't see him come up the street. Walked right into him and the box went flying out of her hands. He landed on the sidewalk with her right on top of him. After that day, they stayed in touched. </p><p>Now they have been living with each other since her last year of studies. Sting had watch her turn her life around. No longer was she was wearing the ranch clothes or keeping her hair short. From being away from home, helped her to blossom. When other guys were taking notice of her, he was starting to get jealous. Then one day he took a little leap and asked her out. </p><p>Putting her key into their apartment and turning it to unlock the door. Pushed open the door and went inside. Taking off her jacket and hanging it up in the side closet along with her winter boots and purse. Then precedes to go further inside into the living room. Hoping to find him there. Sting was architect and his office was by their window. The light he used that was coming in was helping him draw out his plans. Has made plans for city hall and other places around the city. As she nears his desk to see him not there, but notice a single red rose. Picking it up by the stem and breathing in the scent. "Beautiful." There was a note that was underneath it.</p><p>"Follow the roses." There was a other one on the floor and seeing a trail of them leading down to their bedroom. Making sure not to step on any one of them and hoping to save them later to put into a vase. Her heart was beating fast, not knowing what he was up too. This was Sting, he would surprise her with all sorts of things. A necklace for her birthday one year, a trip to a resort or even a helicopter ride around the city. That was on their 4th date and that night she made love to him for the first time. </p><p>Sting has always been supportive, even when they where in school. Always share the laughs with him and he encourage her to follow her dream. There were not to many guys in high school that wanted to take her out. Rouge was the first guy she dated. A close friend to the both of them, but he moved in their senior year. Broke up with her after sleeping with her one night. The hurt she felt from being dump lasted for a long time. Sting tried to cheer her up afterwards. It didn't help that Gray made fun of her. Got punch in the eye for his comment. Didn't speak to him for three months after that.</p><p>Her spitfire attitude matched her blazing curling red hair. The fights that Gray and her had sent her hair ablaze, and her green eyes pop with her furry. Sting loved that about her. Stood her ground at times and seldom will back down. Amber was just as fierce in the bedroom as well. Making love to her didn't end on their bed. They would move to different parts in there place. Her gorgeous long hair would be get tangle in his hands. Loved the feel of it when she would kiss his body. Then when they were spent, her hair would be splayed all over the pillow and him. It made him make love to her again and again. </p><p>That is why this night is so important to him. Plan it to the smallest detail to see a smile or tears in her eyes. Has waited for this moment for a very long time. Sting knows of the circumstances involving her Grandfather's company. Hope soon to hear that she didn't need to be marry to Gray any longer. Knowing all that, tonight is going to be special.</p><p>The bedroom was just prefect, candles all around and rose petals on the bed. Champagne chilling in a ice bucket with two wine glass beside it. Rubbing his hands on his pants leg and trying to still his nerves. Knew exactly the time she was going to be home and constantly keep checking his watch or the clock on the wall. Fixing his tie once more as he hears her come down the hallway. This is it, soon she will be opening up the door to see him standing by the bed. Grabs a rose from the dresser to put it in his mouth. Forgetting the thorns and causing pain to his lips. "Ouch." Taking the rose and holding it in his hand. </p><p>The knob slowly turns and she pushes on the door. As Amber looks into the room her eyes goes big and wide. Seeing all the candles and roses petals on the floor and the bed. Wondering what Sting has up his sleeve this time. Taking in the view of him in front of her. His blonde short hair, clean shaven face. Then looking at his suit and tie, he could never get the tie right on most days. Even when he had a job to do it and asking her for help. Lucky to be raise in a household full of men. Learning to tie a tie at a young age. "Sting this is beautiful."</p><p>"Not as beautiful as you Amber." Walks over to her and hands her the red rose. Then takes her hand and brings it up to his lips to kiss. "Welcome home." Guiding her over to the bed and staring into her green eyes. This is it, with all the butterflies in his stomach, he will finally ask her.</p><p>"I am glad to be home. What do you have plan on this occasion?"</p><p>"Been wanting to do this for awhile, even after your birthday last month."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Is this."</p><p>With still holding onto her hand he lowers himself to one knee. Reaches inside his suit jacket to pull out a little white box. A hand goes to her mouth as she sees the box and her heart starts to leap out of her chest. "Sting." The anticipation of seeing the box being open and the words he will say. Her first thought was maybe if she wore something more faltering then her work clothes. Here he is on one knee looking so handsome in his tux. It didn't matter, not to her. Very few people she knows could be charming with out all gimmicks. </p><p>"Amber, I have known you since that first day in grade 8. Walking into class with cowboy boots and overalls. A cowgirl hat on your short red hair. The smile that grace your face as you said, How's it going. You were so different from other girls. Hanging with us boys all the time. Playing hockey, baseball, all the sports. Never did you let the other girls get you down. I admire that about you. Your strength, what ever stood in path did you take on. Right now I feel like the luckiest guy in the world. My life can only get better with you in it. Amber Emily Fernandes will you marry me!"</p><p>Her heart just exploded, the words she has long to hear since she was small. Reading romance novels every night before bed. Dream of her prince to come on a black stallion and whisk her away. There is one answer she can give him. Instead of saying yes, she just nods her head. Unable to get the words out.</p><p>"Is that a yes?"</p><p>"Yes Sting, I say yes." The joy she sees in his eyes as he stands up and embrace her and lifts her up and circles her around the room. "Yes, I'll marry you." Puts her feet back down on the floor and cups her face in his hands. Kisses her on the lips and with the ring box he takes the engagement ring out and slips it onto her left hand. "Sting, it's lovely." The gold wedding band that she had on the ring finger was moved to the other hand. When she left the building that day when Gray told her take one. Quickly removed it when she got into her truck to go home. It's been there very since.</p><p>"Amber you have me so happy. I can't wait to marry you and have a family."</p><p>"Sting, I feel the same way. There is a slight problem."</p><p>"I know you are still married to Gray. It will not be forever. When that day comes, we will be wed."</p><p>"Oh Sting. I can't wait." Giving him a hug and kisses him back. "I should phone Grandfather, he will be please to hear and my brothers too." Goes around him to head to the phone. Doesn't get very far when she feels arms goes around her waist and he pulls her closer to him. </p><p>"Can we celebrate first?"</p><p>"Of course." A hand goes underneath her scrub top and reaches for the clasp of her bra at the back. Undoes it and his hand travels to her front to feel a breast in his hands. "Sting...." Leaning her head against his chest as he rubs and plays with her nipple. There will be no point in having the champagne now, it will be too warm once they are done making love. </p><p>"Amber....your breasts are wonderful."</p><p>"I want to feel you too." Turning her around and raising the scrub top over her head and laying it on the floor and taking the bra off her too. Her hands touch his chest and reaches up to take off the tie. As the knot is undone she slips it off around his neck and it falls to the floor. Starting at the top of his shirt as she slowly does the buttons. "I love you Sting."</p><p>"I love you Amber, so much."</p><p>When his shirt comes off and it too goes on the floor. He walks her back over to the bed. Doesn't remove the roses petals from the bed. Kisses her as he gently lies her down. Feeling his kisses on her neck, as she moans. Touches his back and his mouth comes to her ear. "Amber, can't wait to enter you."</p><p>Smiles at him as she puts her hands into his hair and stares into his eyes. How lucky she is to have a man like him. No other guy could compare to him to how he makes her feel. Sting was it for her and no other men will be in her life. Brings his head closer to her and kisses his lips. "Then enter Sting."</p><p>Sitting behind his desk and looking over the daily reports from each department. It was getting late, but being the boss had to see every detail of the company. Each number, graft, blimp he scrutinize and took seriously. If numbers were low he revise and make plans to get it back on track. Eight years to be partner with a other company. Expected Jellal to do the same thing as he was doing. Always overlook everything, never leave anything hanging. The first few years was changeling. Both men argued, disagreed, it was time consuming. There views were not getting heard. Now they have had a few hiccups, they understood each other better and the performance from each company shown in it's growth.  </p><p>Rubbing the back of his neck as he put the last paper back on his desk and turning to his computer monitor. Reading the time on the screen. If he doesn't leave soon his date will not be happy. Using his chair to move himself more into his desk to gather up the papers and neatly put them into a pile. Then press the button on his desk phone to alert his secretary. </p><p>"Yes Gray?"</p><p>"Come in here."</p><p>The door opens and walks in Juvia with her note pad and paper. Sitting in a chair waiting for her boss to give her more work to do. Even though she should have left a hour and half ago. "What is it that I can do for you?"</p><p>"I need you to fax this over to Jellal right away before you leave and make appointments with these people for next week." </p><p>Sighing she takes the paper from him and puts it underneath her note pad. "I have to phone home to tell him I am going to be late." The last two weeks she has been coming home late every night. Her husband wanting her home sooner, but he can't very will tell that to his brother.</p><p>"Lyon will understand."</p><p>"But will your date be just as understanding, Gray."</p><p>"Lucy has been will informed to how my job is. Just like the others and even you when we dated."</p><p>"I know only to well. That isn't the only reason a dump you."</p><p>"I explained it will to you. Even though I am married on paper, I can still have fun."</p><p>"Fun wasn't what I wanted. I couldn't wait for you Gray. It doesn't matter now. Lyon gets me."</p><p>"I am glad you have my brother. You two make a better pair."</p><p>"What of you Gray. Don't you want to probably settle down with Lucy or someone?"</p><p>"When this fiscal is over with, I'll consider it."</p><p>"Your job can't be your life. You need to balance your priorities better. I think it will be good for you. Plus gets you away from here."</p><p>"If I say and I do mean "If." He puts the word into equations marks. "I find the right women, that knocks me down on my ass. I will pursue her until she belongs to me and no one else. Then I'll step back from here."</p><p>"You do have some pretty good people working for you Gray that can take over for you once and while. Can't even remember the last time you had vacation."</p><p>"I had vacation."</p><p>"Probably only four days this year. I know you take pride in your work Gray. Don't stress or get burn out."</p><p>"With the dealings of Jellal's company it's just added work. It will not be forever."</p><p>"I'll get these done and be on my way."</p><p>"Thanks and tell my brother hi."</p><p>Closing the door to his office to walk back over to her desk to do the last remaining tasks. When the deal was finished, Gray spend a lot of time in here and no time with her. Seeing how he was married even though it was on paper, she couldn't be with him any longer. Broke up with him six months later. Then Lyon walked into her life. Been more happier with him then she was with Gray. Juvia wanted to see the same happiness in Gray's eyes as well too. Even though he kept on dating after her. "Who is going to knock you off your feet?"</p><p>When the day was finally done and everything was shut off and closed. Driving to his girlfriends place to pick her up for dinner. Gray knew Lucy from high school, she was in the same year as Amber. The two of them didn't hang out as much. As Amber was mostly the tomboy and Lucy was upscale girl. Into boys, makeup, parties. Wore the sexy outfits and didn't like to get her self dirty by playing sports with boys. </p><p>It was a surprise to her, when Gray told her of the arrange deal with the companies and had to be married to Amber for that time. All the time she has dated him, he didn't mention Amber once or care to know what she is doing. The things she did know was that Amber went to College and hasn't return home since. </p><p>Pulling up to her apartment building and getting out of the car to hurry inside. The place he reserve a table at was still waiting for them to show up. Called from his car to say he will be there in 20 minutes and to have wine ready for them at their table. </p><p>Pressing the number for her door and waiting for her voice to come on the intercom. Didn't have time to get her flowers. More of a hurry to get here then stopping by someplace. "Hello Gray?" Lucy has been ready for the last 45 minutes. Thought about phoning him up and calling off the date for a other time. All the work to put into dolling herself up she didn't want it to go to waste.</p><p>"It's me, are you ready?"</p><p>"Yeah I am. Want to come up or have me to come down."</p><p>"Come down Lucy, the car is still on."</p><p>"I am on my way."</p><p>"Alright see you in a few."</p><p>Stepping back outside into the cold and fixing the collar of his jacket to strive off the breeze. It was -1 and a clear night, with no moon. Gray didn't particular like this time of year, he knew of one person that love it. The years she has been gone, has been a sigh of relief for him. Every time he was around her sometimes always goes haywire. Blowing warmth into his hands he hears the door open behind him. </p><p>"Hi Gray."</p><p>"Hello, lets get you into the car before you feel this cold."</p><p>"I don't mind winter, it's a lovely time of year."</p><p>A hand goes to the small of her back as he takes her over to his car and opens the door for her to get inside. The car was warm when she sits down in the seat and puts on her seat belt. The radio was turn on to the local channel. "What is so great about this time of year. It's to cold." Closed her door as he makes it around to his side to get in himself. </p><p>"There is a lot to enjoy. Who doesn't like a winter wonderland?"</p><p>"Me, the roads get messy and icy. Trying to keep this car clean is a hassle. Always have to take it to the car wash. Then the sidewalks don't get shovelled right away and you are walking in knee deep snow."</p><p>"Yet you don't have have trouble going to a sky resort."</p><p>"It's higher up in the mountain don't have to worry about other vehicles spraying  your car as you drive by. You are mostly isolated in a cabin and skiing isn't so bad."</p><p>"Can we take a trip?"</p><p>"It's year in for the company, going to be busy."</p><p>"You are always busy. Can't you take a few days off?"</p><p>"Lucy I am the boss I can't just take time off."</p><p>"As the boss you can. Do not make that excuse to me."</p><p>"I'll think about it, aright!"</p><p>"That is all I ask. We can go back up to Fairy Tail Resort, not far at all." Points in the direction to the bright lights on the mountain. A resort for all seasons, skiing, hiking, there is even a lake up there to camp around it."</p><p>"Yes, I know lived her all my life. Know very well what that place is Lucy."</p><p>"All I am saying is that you need to relax some. Been stuck in that office of yours for the whole year. I see you when you come off work and what ever days you get off, but then you are called away too."</p><p>"Have responsibilities that I can't let go of."</p><p>"You do have a second in command use him."</p><p>"Lets go and eat."</p><p>"Avoiding the talk again." Says underneath her breath. The devotion he has to his company is extraordinary, but a person can't always be about work and not have a life outside of it. Lucy thought that being with him, she could edge his way out of the boardroom into the bedroom more. Time spent there was few times in a month, and the women had needs that he should be filling. </p><p>Given that they have dated for the past year and half. Lucy tried to make the best of it. Knowing he was a hard worker and helping out a company rival as well. Soon there had to be a split between the two. If that was the case maybe he wouldn't behind his desk so much. Who knows what the future will hold for the both of them.</p><p>Panting and rolling off him, with pushing her hair off her shoulders. Laying on the floor next to Sting by the couch. This is the forth time they have cum together. The third was in the shower and hoping it will be it. When she started to walk out of the bedroom naked from drying off to put the wine into the fridge. Sting caught her at the kitchen counter and started kissing her neck. Tease him by walking away but gave him that look that say come for me. Made love on the couch and roll off onto the floor. Where she ended up on top and finishing it off for the both of them. </p><p>"That was great Amber."</p><p>"I think I am done Sting. I thought the shower would be our last."</p><p>"Seeing you walking out of the room with no clothes on, got me in the mood again. With your body and hair has always undo me."</p><p>Laying on her stomach and turning to face him, with a satisfy smile on her face. If she didn't have to work tomorrow they could go all night. When it's her day off or his, that is what they will do. End up in bed together for the rest of the day. A nice way to relax and be in each other arms. </p><p>"The way you keep looking at me, how can I turn you down."</p><p>Moving closer to her and kisses her shoulder and pulls back some of her hair more. Then laying on his side to look at her, with his head prop up in his hand. How incredible sexy she was, if he didn't drawn plans for buildings he will be using her as he muse. "This couldn't turn out any better then it did. You accepted my ring and I am over joyed."</p><p>"It's a beautiful ring Sting, I love it."</p><p>"I am glad. It's hard to pick just the right one. I don't know if you have a favourite gem."</p><p>"Aquamarine, It's a birthstone but always thought it pretty."</p><p>"Well then, with our wedding bands maybe we can a little bling to them."</p><p>"That is ok, I would only want our date in them."</p><p>"Date?"</p><p>"When you ask me out."</p><p>"Shouldn't it be when we first met each other?"</p><p>"From the eight grade. My dorky self. Nah!"</p><p>"You were not dork back then."</p><p>"Some people would think otherwise."</p><p>"You had a some quarks about you, nothing bad."</p><p>"Really, remember that time in science glass. I knock over that lap experiment the teacher was doing and the whole class filled up with blue smoke. That time when you were getting a hair cut with Rogue, Freed and my cousin Laxus. I bump into the hair dresser and you hair became shorter then it was. I felt so bad that day."</p><p>"Amber they were mishaps, I wasn't mad at you for the whole day."</p><p>"See you were still mad. All the other times that you weren't there and I had to deal..." Looking at her gold band on her finger and remembering when Gray would yell at her for causing a disturbance. The fights that would ensued right afterwards. Then she would storm out of the room after giving him a punch to the face or the gut. His finger goes over her gold band and covers it up. It makes her looks away and rolls on to her side not facing him.</p><p>"I remember, I was there for them. You didn't take shit from him. Gave it make to him ten fold, and there were times you just walked away."</p><p>"Couldn't stand it, same thing every time. Telling me to watch were I was going. I thought I needed glasses, thought it would help."</p><p>"Reading glass you have. There is nothing you can do to change that part of you."</p><p>"Say that the next time if you come home with a bad haircut."</p><p>"Don't let the past or him bring you down. Besides you have me." </p><p>Rolling onto her back and looking up at him. He was right. That was in her past, what she sees right now goes beyond that. "I do have you. I am sorry for getting bummed." Reaching up and placing a hand on his cheek. A grin on his face as he brushes his lips with her palm. </p><p>"I can think of a way to erase that."</p><p>"Ohhh."</p><p>"Uh huh, and it will be our last time....or" Brings her closer to him with his hand and using his finger to trail down to the inside of her leg. "Could call in sick tomorrow?" His eyes locks with hers and he sees the lust starting to grow. Hears her suck in her breath as his finger touches a very delicate spot. Moving it circles and watches her closed her eyes, and her breath quickens. Leans down and kisses her and a finger slips into her. A other shower they will be having soon. </p><p>"I think I'll make the call in the morning."</p><p>"It is our special night Mrs. Amber Eucliffe."</p><p>"I like the sound of that." Her lips sought out his and licks them open. Sees her eyes are a brilliant colour and can tell she right in the mood. Tomorrow they will not be getting out of bed. Sting deepens the kiss and keeps playing with her entrance. Loves the loud moans and always silent her with a kiss. Sometimes didn't want the neighbours to hear, because it's all for him and no one else. </p><p>As the kisses leave her lips as he seeks out her pink bud on her breast and to make his way down her body. The phone starts to ring, and he groans as to who is call at this moment. Didn't want his lower half to die down. "Ignore it Amber."</p><p>"Wait Sting, lets wait for the answering machine."</p><p>Still kisses around her nipple and sucks it into his mouth and a other finger goes inside her. "Sting....mmm...wait." Doesn't listen to her and keeps up on the onslaught. Pinching the other nipple between his fingers and rolls the nipple that is in his mouth with his tongue. Wanted her to give him the attention and not the phone call. His thumb touches her clit and she says his name. "Sting..no..do not do that." Lifts up his head and smirks at her and leans back down to play with the other breast. She couldn't stand it if only one was sucked on. The answer machine beeps and a old male voice comes on.</p><p>"Amber child it's Grandfather. Are you home?"</p><p>His fingers still thrust in and out of her and her head moves side to side. To be making love while hearing her Grandfather on the phone. "Sting....stop." Sting whispers to her a no and a other finger goes inside her. </p><p>"I guess you aren't home. The reason for my call is. I want you and Sting to come home at the end of December. I know you have plans for Christmas but be here for New Years. I can't travel like I use too and age is catching up with me. Please think about, and call me back. I love you both, bye."</p><p>As the call ends, she cums by his hands. Feels the climax with the tightening around his fingers. Love it when he can feel her orgasm. Not just with his penis inside her, but with fingers and his tongue. Amber was an amazing lover and he couldn't get enough. </p><p>"Sting you should of sto..."</p><p>"No stopping Amber. I wanted you to cum."</p><p>"What about you?"</p><p>"I will. First lets shower again and you call Makarov."</p><p>Taking off his jacket slumps it over the chair, then undoing the first couple buttons his shirt. Lucy wanted him to come up to her place for nightcap. The drink wasn't all she had on her mind. Not being able to give her time with him, he gave in for tonight and made love to her. When she fell asleep, he left her a note and head back home. Never could stay at women's place after making love. Felt uncomfortable, even with the other women he dated. Had no issues of having sex, but to stay longer it plague him. "Will be sending her flowers tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>Heads over to his answering machine and sees the number blink. There were three messages on the machine. Pushes plays and starts hearing them. "Son, it's your mother. I wanted to know if you are coming for Christmas dinner? Please bring Lucy with you too, would like to get to know her more." His mother has always had a hate or love relationship with his girlfriends. There were a few that she did not care for at all. Didn't speak her mind about them, but could see it in her mannerism towards them. </p><p>Skipping the second message due to a teller marker and listening to the third one. "Hello Gray, It's Makarov. I know you must be busy at this time of year. So is my grandson Jellal. I was wondering if you two have looked over the latest numbers. I am eager to know the outcome. I hoping for good news. Jellal wife is planning a New years Eve gathering with friends, family and company workers. I am sending out a invite to you as well. Please bring a date with you. I look forward for the New Year. Will talk again, bye."</p><p>Deleting the message and walking over to his bar and pouring himself a whisky. Last years party he never attended when Makarov sent a invite then. To busy behind his desk, that was because of a blunder from one of his employees. Suspended him for three weeks for his actions without pay. Don't miss up with profits or margins. If you do you lose sales and goals. Taking the glass that had one ice in the amber liquid and looking out his living room window out at the city lights. Snow had began to fall when they were having dinner. Taking a sip and feeling the burn go down his throat. "Ahhh, Christmas and New Years. I guess I can't turn it down like I did previous years."</p><p>Sitting down on his couch and putting his feet up on the coffee table and taking a other sip. Then a male feline jumps up and curls right next to him. "Will happy, should I go." For a strong, harsh, not flexible guy would he consider having a pet. This guy came from his family ranch as a kitten ten years ago. A certain red head did not want to see him motherless after the cat's mom was killed by accident by equipment. Told her he would take it to the vet, then later cat ended up living with him. What made him do it, he wasn't to sure. Here he is with a tiny roommate, that doesn't talk back or breaks things. </p><p>"Meow!"</p><p>"You think so too, huh. I guess I could oblige them this time. I too want to know the results as well." Eyeing the gold band around his ring finger. There were so many times he wanted to take it off. A deal was a deal, and not one to break it. Moving it around with his thumb as he thinks back to that day. "Out of my space for 8 years, at lest she finished Collage. Now she is terrorizing the world with her clumsiness." Rubbing behind the cats ears and hearing it purr. "I should return my phones calls Happy."</p><p>Putting the receiver back down on the phone and walks back over to Sting on the couch. They have freshen up once more and sitting around in their robes. Ease enough to take off when they were ready again. "Grandfather is thrilled at the news, Sting. He is excited for New Years too."</p><p>"I heard him, are you going to call your brothers now."</p><p>"It's late for them. Well do it in the morning. Grandfather did say he wants us to have the wedding at the Ranch."</p><p>"At Lighting Ranch?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's big enough. A lot of room for guess to be seated and have dinner, dancing. The view is spectacular."</p><p>"The only spectacular thing I will be looking at is you in your wedding dress."</p><p>"Aww Sting, so sweet."</p><p>"I am know to be a sweet guy, and a guy that loves sweets and desserts." Taking a string of her robe and pulls it open. Revealing her naked breasts and long legs. "I think I am up to some right now."</p><p>"Have to make sure to have plenty of desserts after the wedding ceremony."</p><p>"Then we should get started now." Lowers his head and kisses her. Slips his tongue into her mouth to explore. Amber starts undoing his robe and began to take it off him. "We should take this make to the bedroom."</p><p>"Good plan."</p><p>Rising up from the couch first. Sting takes her hand to stand up and then lifts her up bridle style in his arms. "Need to practice this too." Walks down the hallway to their room. Not bothering to shut the door he makes love to her for the rest of the night. </p><p>"The call could have ended five mintues ago, but Makarov talked my ear off. He sounded like he was in pretty good mood too. No matter, the calls are done and it's time for bed for me. Have to get up in five hours."</p><p>Striping out of his clothes as he makes he way to his bedroom. Living alone was so ideal.  Did not have to worry about a women picking up his things. Had a maid come in to do his cleaning. In the morning his clothes will be in his hamper. </p><p>Laid in his bed with happy down by his feet. "Mom got her wish, Lucy will be coming with me." Putting a arm across his face and played with the ring again. "There is so much left to do for this year. Can I squeeze everything in to be at Moon Drip Ranch for mother and at Makarov's. Then Lucy want's to go to the resort. I got to think." Rolling onto his side and shutting his eyes. The next awhile is going to be busy and at the end of it he might end up on the floor. Not knowing what the hell just happen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heater was turn on high in the car and Christmas music was being played. Only on a cd though, December 25th has come and go. Sting knew how much Amber loved this time of year. The decorations and tree will still be up past in the New Year. When it is time to put them away, a sullen look will appear on her face for a few days. Then went it gets closer to winter again she will be excited to bring everything out early again. </p><p>Feeling the warmth on her toes as she looks out the window to see the houses decorated. There were lights, blow ups, lighten deer, snowman. Everything to make the holiday joyous. Right now they are travelling to her brother's ranch to ring in the new year. They had spent part of their vacation at Sting parents place. Where she got to show off her engagement ring to his mother and she gushed over the news. She is now hinting at the two of them to start on grandchildren. Sting is more then willing to give what his mother wants. Not to sure if Amber is up to it, given what situation she is in with Gray. Both his parents knows the Fullbusters and Fernades, so explaining to them why not now. They could understand, but they would press them in bringing in the next generation.</p><p>"Wow all these houses are amazing, Sting. Look at that one over there, I can hear music being played."</p><p>"Hahaha, you such a big kid when comes to this time of year. Christmas, New Years, Valentines day you get really excited too."</p><p>"I may act like a big child, but I have someone to share in those days with me."</p><p>"You do?"</p><p>"Yes, I do."</p><p>"What is he like?"</p><p>"Well, he is tall, charming, handsome, a great lover."</p><p>"Oh anything else I should know about him?"</p><p>"Hmmm, he going to be my future husband and I can't wait."</p><p>"Sounds like a wonderful guy. He is lucky to have someone like you to marry him."</p><p>"I am lucky as well." Leans in closer to him and kisses him on the cheek. Smiling back at her in return and looks back onto the road. Her hand lays on his thigh and he drops a hand down from the wheel and gives it a squeeze. "Love you Sting."</p><p>"Love you babe."</p><p>"Babe? Haven't been call that before."</p><p>"With the way you are dress tonight. Wish I didn't have to take you to this party. Would rather ravish you in bed all night."</p><p>"Once midnight hits you can, and do what you want."</p><p>"Now that is something I am going to look forward too for Jan 1st."</p><p>Winks at her and turn left from the road to head down a long drive way. The Lighting Ranch wasn't that far from the city and it was only quarter mile apart from Moon Drip Ranch as well. They can see the main house not to far away and the additional buildings as well. There is an old style barn that house the horses. Room and board for the workers in a other house. Last but not lest a gathering hall for parties such as tonight. Why go all the way into town to celebrate, when they could do it just here and have a great view.</p><p>The road was previously plowed by the last snow fall, so there was no worry in getting suck. Along the road there were lamps that lighten there way. They were on solar power and the sun was out all day to help make them look bright. As they get closer Amber sees a huge Christmas tree all deck out. It was in the middle of the main house the workers housing. The tree was planted over 100's ago by her great great grandfather. Every year it was fancied up. The houses and the barn had Christmas lights on them too. How she has missed being here and away for so long.</p><p>Sting pulls up to other parked cars and turn off the engine. He moves in his seat and motions for her to come closer. Kisses her on the lips and rubs noses. "Are you ready?" Nods her head and she  proceeds to open the car door. "Allow me to help you." Quickly get out of the car and runs around to the other side and holds his hand out for her to take. A hand goes into his and she gets out of the car. Then closing her door they walk hand and hand to the hall.</p><p>More guest arrives in vehicles and some were heading in the same direction as them from there cars. Holding on to the rail and taking the steps up to the front door that was already open for them to enter inside. They take off their jackets and hand them over a coat rack person that will hang them up for them. Placing a hand onto Sting's arm, they go into the main hall. She was awestruck by the sight. There was a live band on stage, tables and chairs for the guest. The center is where everyone will dance. A few roads of tables for food. Everywhere else was nicely decorated and she knew who had a hand in doing this. </p><p>"Erza did a fabulous job in getting this ready."</p><p>"I am surprise she had the time to do it. With rising the kids and helping out at the ranch."</p><p>"I think Erza thrives off work. Even when she was pregnant with the twins there was no slowing her down."</p><p>"Jellal must have his hands full."</p><p>"My brother is a family and company man."</p><p>Mentioning of her brother she starts looking for either one of them. It's been awhile since she has seen both of them and their families. Instead of her seeing them first. Two little voices spoke up and was calling her name. </p><p>"Aunt Amber!"</p><p>"Auntie!"</p><p>A little girl with red short hair and a boy who looks exactly like his father coming running to her. Amber kneels down and embrace them into a hug. "Hello! Becky and Jason. How are you?" Lifting both of them into her arms. </p><p>"We are good, right brother?"</p><p>"Uh huh, we get to stay up late."</p><p>"I hope you two can make it to midnight?"</p><p>"We will." They both said at the same time. Jason sees Sting beside her and reaches over to him. It was only in the summer when they last saw each other. They both hug and Sting kisses Becky on the cheek. She shy's away and hides her head in Amber's shoulder.</p><p>"Uncle Sting!"</p><p>"Hello Jason, you have grown a little."</p><p>"I don't need a buster seat to get into my chair anymore. I am big boy like mommy says."</p><p>"She is right, getting bigger each day."</p><p>"Jason were is your dad?"</p><p>"He is over there with Uncle Mystogan and Cousin Laxus."</p><p>Jason points with his finger to where Amber needed to look at. Sure enough there were both her brothers and cousin. Putting Becky down on the floor and patting her head. She starts making her way over. Jellal sees her first and starts walking over to her.</p><p>"Sister!"</p><p>Lifts her up and twirls her around once and puts her down. Then he hugs her tightly almost cutting of her air supply. "Jellal, can't breath." Lets go of her and her other brother gives her a hug too but not as hard. "You have the strength of Erza."</p><p>"My dear wife can bench press more then I can. Trying to get ahead of her."</p><p>"Good luck with that."</p><p>The last of her hugs was given to Laxus as Sting shook hands with her brothers. The two little twins were running around them. It made her smile to see her family and hoping soon to see her Grandfather too. </p><p>"Where is Grandfather?"</p><p>"He will be here soon. Looking forward in seeing you sis."</p><p>"Me too Mystogan."</p><p>Outside of the hall a other person with his date was walking in as well. Taking off their jackets and handling them over. It was a long day for him, but was glad it was over. Lyon wanted his help at the ranch even though he is on vacation from the company. Looking over his shoulder and watching his brother and wife come in too. They took separate cars to get here and they were still waiting on his parents.</p><p>"Come on Gray, lets get something to drink."</p><p>"Alright Lucy."</p><p>They walked into the hall and Lucy was astonish too by what she sees. The place was prefect for a new years party and to bring in a fresh year too. A few people say hello to them as they go by. Lucy notices Jellal and waves over to him, but both of them didn't see a certain person yet. </p><p>"Shall we go to talk to him?"</p><p>"We can."</p><p>Behind Jellal, Amber was talking to Erza. Telling her what a fine job she did. Sting was listening in and also offering his praise too. "Erza you should be a party planer." Her eyes moves to the near by table to show her what she means.</p><p>"I am to busy Amber. I have the kids, the ranch and about to deliver this one here." Rubs her stomach as she was close to her delivery date in three weeks. A bright smile shown on her face as Amber laid her hand on her stomach. </p><p>"Thrilled to meet to the little guy."</p><p>"I'll be happy when I can move around easier after this."</p><p>"You look great!"</p><p>"Tell that to the kid."</p><p>Bending close to her stomach, Amber talks to the baby. "You go easy on your mother here. When you come out you can run and play." Standing back up she sees Erza laughing, the baby gave her a kick in response to what she said. "I think a glass of wine to congratulate you on the up coming birth. Where is the waitress?"</p><p>"There is one coming up behind you there."</p><p>"Prefect!"</p><p>Stepping backwards and trying to move away from her brother Jellal. Not seeing how close she was to the waitress. A other person was coming over to grab a glass from the tray, but it was to late to stop and Sting didn't reach her in time. Amber bumps into the waitress first causing her to stagger and spilling her glasses of wine over the place. Then trying to balance herself didn't work when she stumbles right into the next person and knocking them backwards. </p><p>Lands and hits his head on the floor. "Ugh." She was able to stable herself from falling but she ends up covering her mouth when she sees who she bumps into. Then she hears the words. His eyes are closed as he sits up and rubs the back of his head.</p><p>"There is one person I know that can be such a train wreck. Of course on the last day of the year! I have to bump into...." Opening up his eyes and ready to continue his brigade on Amber he stops from saying more. "....you." What he is looking at is not the person he has known. No overalls, no short hair or cowboy boots. A vision of a real women. </p><p>"I am so sorry Gray."</p><p>Lyon comes over to help his brother off the floor. Gray keeps looking at Amber. Her hair is long with a mass of curls, her dress was white and down pass her knees. Shown off her curves and cleavage around her breast. Her green eyes sparkled underneath the lights. Shaking his head and looking at her once more. Didn't realize she had long legs. When did she get those?</p><p>Clearing his mind and narrowing his eyes at her. "In the last years of not being here you could have solved that problem? You are still clumsy as ever." Her head was down and Sting comes and takes her hand. </p><p>"Can never say anything nice to her can you?"</p><p>"Sting, you are here?"</p><p>"Yeah I am, with her."</p><p>"With her?"</p><p>"We have been dating for the last three years."</p><p>"Dating?! Do you have a screw loose?"</p><p>"It's tightly woven around her. Now if you excuses us we are going to our table." </p><p>Barely looking up at him as they go past and head to one of the tables. Gray eyes were still on  her and couldn't believe the transformation. Watched her walked and looked at her legs and hips. Her hair was down to her waist and the thickness from the curls as they bounce while she walked. There has to be some mistake this was the same person. The one that caused havoc in his daily life. It was like pealing a banana and revealing a other fruit. There was no mistake, even when she almost walked into the chair.</p><p>"Unbelievable."</p><p>"Gray?"</p><p>"Nothing Lucy, lets get some wine and find a table too."</p><p>The table they were at was not there's to sit down. There were names above there plates. This is the first time at her Grandfather party there will be arrange sitting. It was by invite only, so each person that is in attendance is seated some where. They go to a few tables trying to locate there names. It was Amber that found her name first with Sting sitting beside her. Didn't even read the name that was next to hers. It matter not to her, she was with her finance. Sitting down with Sting passing a glass of wine to her. They click glasses and took a sip of it. Tasted good and it help sooth over what happen moments ago.</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>"I am, Sting. Nothing has change in him all this time. Same jackass as ever."</p><p>"Hey, calm yourself down. Shake it off. You don't have to converse or see him at all tonight. Your eyes can be on me."</p><p>Placing a hand on his cheek and leading forward to kiss his lips. "You are the only one I want to see." Sting takes her hand and kisses her palm. Didn't want to see her upset over Gray. Time and time again what comes out of his mouth is words of hurt. Seldom did he praise her for anything, but in the next line he would be back to berate her. It drove Sting nuts half the time, and when he witness it first hand, he wanted to slug Gray in the face. </p><p>Lots of people where still in there little groups around the room. Gray and Lucy were still over by Jellal and Mystogan. Erza went off to tend to her children needs. A small stature man comes walking into the room and goes over to his grandsons first. It took him longer to get ready and even slower to get here. Not living on the ranch anymore but in high class seniors condo in town.</p><p>"Hello my boys!"</p><p>"Gramps!" </p><p>"Grandfather!"</p><p>"Jellal, Mystogan. Sorry I am late, but I am here." Pats the twins on the back and nods to Gray and his date. "Nice to see you as well." Raising his hand for him to shake it and doing the same with Lucy. "Glad, everyone can attend tonight. Lets have a enjoyable evening."</p><p>"Thanks for the invite Makarov."</p><p>"This place is beautiful Sir, your granddaughter in law did a terrific job."</p><p>"All the praise goes to her Lucy."</p><p>They all were in deep discussion when Mystogan goes over to the stage and stands next to the mic and says a few words. "Excuse me! Hello everyone thanks for coming and celebrating the new year with us. We have plenty of food and drinks to go around. There will be a speech made here soon by my Grandfather. For  now please find your seats and fill your plates."</p><p>Steps down from the stage and walks over to his bride, Wendy. They recently got married this past summer at an all exclusive resort with only family present. Gray was unable to be attend, due to running both companies in Jellal absences. Mystogan encourage him to go, but Gray reject saying to have a pleasant time. Even if they were married only by paper alone, her brothers treated Gray as a brother in law. </p><p>Being close to each families since they were small. Jellal and Mystogan always treated Fullbusters boys with respect and kindness. They always gotten along very well, despite what was going on between Gray and Amber. "That is our cue to head over the tables to eat. Gray and Lucy why don't you follow me."</p><p>"Yes Mr. Fernades."</p><p>"Please Lucy called me Makarov or Gramps." The live band started playing music once more as the guests find there seats. As Jellal was walking with his Grandfather they were going over to where Amber is. Out of the corner of her eyes does she see him come towards her. Getting up from the table and almost knocking the chair over does she make her way over to him. With no hello being spoken she gives him a big hug. </p><p>"Grandfather I am so trilled to see you."</p><p>"As I am Amber. You are looking very beautiful. That dress makes you look like a angel." Giving him a other hug as they walk back to the table. Her Grandfather sits across from her and in between his two grandsons. Mystogan and Laxus, with there dates on either side of them. Sting had Freed sitting next to him and Wendy was sitting next to Erza. When Jellal pulls out the chair for her to sit down. Their son and daughter were at a other time with other kids. That belong to company workers or ranch hands.</p><p>"Gray, Lucy you take the last seats here." Erza mentions to them. Thought it was best to have family members all on one table. Lyon and Juiva were with his parents close by at a other table. Seeing his name right next to hers and then eyeing her as she didn't even notice he was next to her. "Amber why don't you scoot over a bit so Gray can pull out his chair to sit down." Erza wasn't to sure at first to have them setting together. They haven't seen each other in 8 years and she thought it wouldn't be a big deal for one night. </p><p>Eyeing up at him and then turning to see that his name was next to his plate. "Great!" Standing up a little and moving her seat over to Sting. What universe had this plan and was willing to see it through? "Why must this happen? I would be happier with a empty seat." Her attitude towards him had set him off. </p><p>"I could say the same thing. I don't care to sit near you. Lucy take this spot, I'll take yours beside Jellal."</p><p>That backfired for Erza to have them seated together. All she ever wanted was for these two to get along. The night might not turn out so peacefully. There was a slight tension in the air. How much longer could they do this to one other before one of them breaks. Most of their fights had Amber walking away not him.</p><p>Smiling down at Amber, Lucy sits in her seat with Gray pushes her in a little. They haven't seen each other since high school. "Good Evening Amber. Nice to see you again." This was one of his type of women he likes to go for. A respectable lady that care for her appearance and was smart too.</p><p>"You too Lucy."</p><p>"Sting, Hello."</p><p>"Lucy Hello." Nodding his head a little. This was something new to Amber to deal with. Dating a guy, who use to date the girl that was beside her. They didn't part on good terms. Sting caught Lucy cheating on him. When Amber find out about it, she went over to his house to console him. Didn't think he would take it so hard and ended up crying on her shoulder. But the guy she got caught with wasn't around for very long. A other guy on the sidelines she was dating. Jumping from one guy to the next. Knowing she had the looks to get any guy she wanted and use it to her advantage. Her relationship with Sting was the longest one she had in high school and even college. Being with Gray now has surpass that one year long mark.</p><p>"I hope you don't mind me sitting next to you Amber?"</p><p>"Not at all." Waving her left hand around to indicate all is well. There will be no trouble with her there. Out of surprise to her did her hand get caught and Lucy drag it over to have a close up of the ring. "Ummm." The other people around the table saw the sudden action. Heard a high pitch squeal.</p><p>"Oh my goodness, this is a 24 gold carrot with a Ruben Stein Diamond. The uniqueness of the band and the placement is his style. The man is famous for his cuts and the size of gems. Gray this is what I was talking to you about the other day. See it for yourself." Amber gets yank by the arm for him to see the ring as well and almost falling out of her chair. Sting was there to brace her from hitting the floor.</p><p>"Yes I see it Lucy as well as the magazines you have shown to me." It was a hint for him to get jewellery from this said person. An obsession she has had with this jewel maker. A necklace and earrings she has own from him. A ring would top them all off. Not only did Gray see the ring, but didn't see the gold band that should be there as well. </p><p>"My my can you take it off for me to have a closer look?"</p><p>"Lucy, can you let go of my hand. If you pull anymore a muscle is going to pop."</p><p>"Sorry! That is a beautiful ring."</p><p>Rubbing her hand as she sits back on to her chair and looking at the ring herself too. It sparkled underneath the lighting. "Sting gave me this ring a few weeks ago when he propose to me." A smile grace her face as she admires her hand. "It was a very romantic what he did." </p><p>"You are engage!"</p><p>"Yes we are."</p><p>"Wait you are still married to Gray though and where is your wedding ring?" </p><p>This could be something worth while for him to hear. If it's not on her finger, where could it be? All the bumping and falling down everywhere she goes. Did it get lost? More then likely that was the case. If that was so, he can take off his.</p><p>"I still have it. I put it on to this hand." Showing her right hand and seeing the gold band on the non ring finger. It was the only place it will fit. Her pinkie finger couldn't hold it, will slip off and the other fingers would only get it suck. She has tried to put it on her index finger and had to carefully take it off.</p><p>"That band is pretty as well. Did you pick it out?"</p><p>"No, I did not. He did." Points at her date for him to say something about the ring instead. Turning her head to look at Gray and seeing him glaring at Amber. It made her second guess of sitting beside these two. Seeing the interaction they did back in high school when Gray had to pick her up from school to get her to come to his ranch. Argue at her to be standing at front so he didn't have to go searching for her. Lucy found him very handsome back then, but had no interest to get close, not like now. </p><p>"Your taste in rings is impressive."</p><p>"It was nothing, it was my mother's idea at the time not mine."</p><p>"I see your mother does have a eye for jewellery as well." </p><p>"You can ask her that later. I think I am going to get some food." </p><p>Leaving the table to head over to the food. Lucy follows him, with a few other people from their table. This night was the start of it, and yet it had her finishing off her glass of wine and asking a waitress to bring over a other one. If she had to tolerate to see him or speak, more alcohol was needed. A hand was placed on her thigh and she turns to look at the nicest man she knows. "Want to go over there too?"</p><p>"I might bump into something and he will yell again. Not up for it."</p><p>"I always hold your hand for that not to happen."</p><p>"No, that is ok. You go first."</p><p>"I'll get you plate."</p><p>"Thanks Sting."</p><p>"Your welcome my bride."</p><p>Stands and kisses her lips before heading over with the rest of the group. Watches him go and takes a glass off the waitress tray. Tells her to come around in ten minutes for a other one. It was only 7:30 and they still had a ways to go before midnight. Maybe they can leave early? Eat, talk to a few more people then go back to their hotel room. His parents were off to warmer climates for the remainder of winter. They are snow birds but made time for Sting and Amber to visit. Youngest twin has taken over the house with Wendy and she didn't not want to intrude on there after wedding bliss. First it was something she had to discuss with Sting first. </p><p>Filling up the plates was a easy task for Sting. Knowing exactly what she liked or didn't like. There was one more piece of food he required before heading back to the table. So he had to cut in line and get a head of Gray to obtain it. "Sorry, just need to take a scoop of this."</p><p>"Couldn't wait for the line to get down here?"</p><p>"My lady is hungry, do not want her to wait."</p><p>"She can come and get it herself."</p><p>"Gray you may not do this in your relationships. It's something a man can do to please his women." Eyeing the two plates in his hand. Gray can tell which one was hers. All the dinners they had with her family and his. He to picked up on what she didn't care to eat either. </p><p>"I have please women to Sting, I am not that daft."</p><p>"Really? Don't see that in you."</p><p>"It's fine if you don't. I do not care what you think anyways."</p><p>"I wasn't going to say anything when you yell at her earlier but I think I will now. Have no business in bringing her down. Amber said sorry to you and you turn around and be a jerk. It was accidental bump, that you made worse. Maybe in the new year you can change that part of you at lest. Then again I should chew on my own words, because you will never change."</p><p>Going back to the table with his plates and Gray putting more food on his. It didn't matter to him what people thought of him or what he did to her. Wasn't afraid to speak his mind and neither was she. "Don't mind him Gray. Sting is always like that."</p><p>"Don't need to defend your ex to me Lucy. He is the one dating her, if she causes harm to him, it's not my problem."</p><p>"You really hate her?"</p><p>"Hate is strong word. I don't particularly like her is all."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>They start walking back to their table. Gray, sees Amber taking a other sip of her wine. "There are a few things about her I could say. Mainly she is stubborn and doesn't listen." If he went into detail about everything right now, it will be a long night. </p><p>"That is your reason for not liking her? I have know her from school, rarely hang out with her. Never come across as someone to dislike."</p><p>"That is the thing Lucy, you don't see what I see. If you got to know her, you will agree with me."</p><p>"If you say so Gray."</p><p>Keeping her conversations to Sting strictly and her family. Ignores Gray internally, with a few words spoken to Lucy when she asks her something. The night carried on with good food and wine. Before everyone took to the dance floor. There was a short intermission with Mystogan heading to the microphone once more. Speaking loudly to get the room to settle down and have all eyes on him. Smiles to the onlookers and winks at his wife. Wendy blushes and turns her head away. </p><p>"Ladies and Gentleman, thanks for your attention. I hope you are all enjoying this evening." There was a round of applause and clanking of glasses. "Sounds like you are, that is good. I am here to say a few words on behalf of my family before my brother comes up to share some news. I welcome all of you here and thanks for coming. It's great to ring in the new year with so many faces. I hope you take what this year has offer you and to prosper into the new year. We may have some not so good times, but there have been some memorial ones too. I can say for myself, that marrying my sweetheart was the best thing I did. I can't wait for next year. Not only do I get to spend my life with her. I get to welcome in my first child."</p><p>The cheers roar through out the room at the announcement of her pregnancy. Wendy gets in embrace by Erza in a hug. The look of shock faces around the table of first hearing of this news. Amber wanted to hug her as well and to give her brother congratulations too. Wasn't to sure that going around Gray will be good. Didn't want to trip over anything along the way and crashing in to him. Plus having a few glasses of wine, she feels it affects already.</p><p>Waving his hand to lower to volume in the room did he continue on. "We are so happy to be experiencing this. To have my children being raised up along with my older twin kids. They may be ahead of us by three, but our family is getting bigger. I hope for the best in the coming year and whatever it may take you. Try something new, capture what you truly want. Let nothing stand in your way. May it be passion, creatively, a new venture or something old to make new again. Life is boundless and you never know the true outcome until you live it. To all of you, don't hold back and don't regret. Cheers everyone." Raising his glass in the air as others do the same. Then taking a sip before calling on his brother. </p><p>As Jellal takes the stage and waiting for his younger brother to sit down. Seeing the love in  his eyes as he kisses his wife and puts a hand on her stomach. Couldn't be any prouder of his other half. It took a big push for him, to get Mystogan to ask Wendy on a date. Seen the hesitation in him to even speak to her. With a nudge from him, and a push, did he go walking over to her. From that moment on they were glued to the hip. </p><p>Now Jellal steals a look to his wife and smiles at her before moving his eyes along the table. It has been quite the year and it was his time to share it. "Like my brother said thanks for coming. There is something I need to say tonight. I wasn't going to wait until the new year to do it. I wanted everyone at my table to hear it." Breathing in deep and release it slow. Not to sure what the reaction will be. He is sure there will be one. "These 8 years of being partner with Gray's company has been a long road. The first years where a learning curve. I have learn a lot and grew a lot in this time." </p><p>Scanning the room to look at the ranch workers, company workers and his family. The marriage was only talk about to the higher ups. Not all the company on both sides of it knows why they had to merge with Ice Incorporated. Were told of the profits being low and how business will close down. Hearing of a saviour coming to their recuse, help in employees morale. "Our brands may be different, but they do work will together I must say. There was lots of speculation at the begging, but we prove them wrong on numbers on all fronts. As I stand before you I can say with out a shallow of a doubt. That our company Fernades Imports are know longer in the red. In the next year we a can grow more by stepping away. I raise my glass to both of companies that we will have a prosper new year. Thank you."</p><p>Turning her head and looking at her Grandfather, unsure of what she heard was true. Nods his head he does. "Grandfather, is it true?" Putting her hands together and up to her chest and praying for the right answer.</p><p>"It is child. The news came in today. Jellal looked over the numbers and this year is the best one yet. We can hold our own now."</p><p>"Oh Grandfather." </p><p>"I know it's been a long time coming for you." Being a little bit intoxicated Amber gets out of her chair and goes over to him to hug.  8 years of being married to someone on paper and always having that at the back of her mind. Now that her and Sting are engage, they can plan their futures together. </p><p>"I am so thrilled this is true. I can marry Sting and not worry how long I had to wait."</p><p>"Sorry to put this on you child."</p><p>"I did it for you Grandfather, you know that."</p><p>"I give you my blessing." </p><p>"That means I can get..."</p><p>"Yes, you can get a divorce."</p><p>Hugging him tightly again before she goes back to her seat. Wraps her arms around Sting and look into his eyes. Smiles hugely knowing this next year is going to filled with so much happiness. Her dream of being married to the one that knows her inside and out. </p><p>"Sting, did you hear it?"</p><p>"I did Amber. What a way to end the year on this note."</p><p>"We can start planing for the wedding." Before she kisses him on the lips Amber looks to her cousin Laxus. It's a good thing to have a lawyer in the family. Him and Freed have their own law firm in the city. "Can I come to your office tomorrow and sign the papers for the divorce?"</p><p>"We can get started. There is something you should know."</p><p>The table went silent and Amber didn't want this moment to be ruin. Holding on to Stings hand while she was tempted to chew the nails off her other hand. The person that was in two seats from her, wanted to hear this as well. Saw the look on her face after Jellal said the news. He knew the numbers where getting higher, but didn't have a chance to look at them as well. The time away from his company was to take a vacation at Lucy urgent request. </p><p>"What is it that I should know?"</p><p>"A divorce doesn't happen over night. It will be awhile before you get the papers to you to sign. Lots of legal stuff involved. Not just being married but the companies included."</p><p>"How long is awhile?"</p><p>Not wanting to disappoint the look on her face. Laxus and Freed have witness there battles as well. Also wanted a quick divorce for her to. "The final papers could be in your hands in six months to a year." Her expression change from cheerful to the look of sheer dread. </p><p>"What!" Standing up from the table and banging her hands on the table. They got married within two minutes and now it will take almost a year. That can't be right? Her life she wanted it with Sting not still be tag with Gray. "No, not for a other year. I can't still be married to HIM! Because of legal formalities." A hand goes onto her shoulder and Sting turns her around and wraps his arms around her. Can see how trouble she was by all this. First hearing the news of the company and now this.</p><p>"I am going to take her away from the table for a bit."</p><p>Excuses themselves and takes her over to the other side of the room. It was still quiet for a second more before Makarov said something. "I am truly sorry Gray. When your father and I propose this to you, we didn't think it will go on for so long. My granddaughter and you put your lives on hold for this old man. Now you still have a little wait."</p><p>"My position was for the company and I knew the deal going in. We haven't seen each other in all this time. It will stay the same. Soon she will go back home, and way from here. I can run my company. When the papers come in, it will be sign." Gray pushes back his chair and leaves the table and Lucy is right behind him. Didn't want to stay at the table with people she didn't really know.</p><p>Crying into his shoulder and having Sting rubbing her back. They should be celebrating the news, not be corner in the room consoling. He had to make her see that waiting wasn't that big of deal. "I know you can't get a quick divorce like you wanted and I am fine with that."</p><p>"How you be?"</p><p>"Because I am with you, and we plan the perfect wedding. The months will go by in a flash, and we will be standing face to face saying our vows. We can have the wedding anywhere you want and how big you want. I just want to see you happy."</p><p>"Sting..." Wiping the tears from her eyes and looks up at him. How sweet of him to be considerate in this. Having the patience to wait to be husband and wife. This is why she loves him so much. Never one to really disagree with her, always wanted to see her smile. "Six months to a other year is long time."</p><p>"I don't think you want to get hitch so soon? Want to think on what you want." His job right now is to get her to see the good side in this. That it doesn't matter how long the wait is, that they will be together forever. </p><p>"I do want to plan it right and what day."</p><p>"Then we have it. Do not worry about the divorce, your focus is on me."</p><p>"Your right. I have handle being papered married for this long, the next part will be a cake walk."</p><p>"That is what I like to hear. Now lets go have some fun."</p><p>There was table of punch in the opposite of where Amber and Sting were. Taking a cup and filling it up and bringing it up to his mouth. Right now wine isn't want he wanted. It kind of unsettle him to the way she acted to the news of still be married to him. He shouldn't care in the lest. "Gray, it's wonderful to hear this. You have your company back and you are free from this business deal."</p><p>"Not until I am finally divorce from her Lucy."</p><p>"Yeah, but still...."</p><p>"Still what?"</p><p>"A new year is coming. Do not be concern with this now. You have maybe six months."</p><p>"Six months Lucy, is a half a year."</p><p>"From now and then. Things will be changing not just with this, but your company and I hope I am in there as well." Standing beside him and pressing her body up against his. "I think we need to get serious with us too Gray. We have been together for a year. I want more." To hear her say that they should take things to the next level. He wasn't thinking on where to take their relationship. The company had he him tied down to any sort of other obligation. </p><p>"We can talk about that later."</p><p>"Good. For now lets dance Gray." Putting his glass of punch down on the table by the bowl and taking his hand she moves forward. There were a lot of people already on the dance floor and she wanted to be one of them. This year had her waiting a lot from him. Taking this chance to be embrace in his arms as they move along to the music. </p><p>As they start off to dance to allow the clock to keep ticking to midnight. Then they can leave for the night and head for their destination up to the sky resort. They were going to be up there for a few days. There will be no phone calls from his brother asking him to stop by the ranch or have his mother to tell him to come over for supper. There is a small chance he could relax for once. His date might have other plans. </p><p>The other young couple over on the other side were making there way to get lost on the dance floor. When Sting was about to take the first step. A hand touches his arm. Looks down to see who was preventing him to do a side step. "Gramps?" It had Amber looking down as well to see what her grandfather wanted. </p><p>"My dear boy. I hope you don't mind the interruption?"</p><p>"You want to dance with Amber?"</p><p>"These old bones can't keep up with the younger crowd. I do want you both to follow me for a second."</p><p>"What is it Grandfather?"</p><p>"You will know soon my dear."  Going around the two of them and making his way through the other couples. There is one place he needed to be at. With how close it was to midnight, it was his purpose to get this done before a second into the new year. </p><p>Not to sure what he had in mind, but Amber holds unto Sting hand as they weave through as well. It didn't help she was bumping into people along the way, the floor was full of dancers. Notice she did that her brother Mystogan was with Wendy and Jellal and Erza was holding onto there kids as they twirl them around. Brings a smile to her face to see how each of them were happy and very much in love. Wanting the same thing as them. Remembering back to what Sting mother asking them to give them a grandchild before they are to old. Knowing now that a divorce is on the horizon maybe they can start talking about it.</p><p>Her mind went blank when she saw who they were going up too. Why did her Grandfather take them over here, and what is this all about? Stopping them from dancing and having them look at them in response to what he wanted. All five of them left the area and move closer to one of the empty tables.</p><p>"I am sorry children for doing this to all of you. I will be quick and you can get back to dancing. I'll head home for the evening."</p><p>"What do you want Mr. Fernandes?"</p><p>"Gray, many times I have ask you to call me Grandfather?"</p><p>"More respectable this way, sir."</p><p>"Nonsense. That does not matter for the moment. What I have to say does."</p><p>"Grandfather what is it?"</p><p>"Amber and Gray. I should have spoken to you privately about this. It's almost the new year and with new year, comes new beginning like your brother said. I want to give you some advice or my option from a old man."</p><p>"This had to do with myself and Amber?"</p><p>"Not just you two, but the people around you. I don't remember when you two started at each other throats. I want to think that it can stop."</p><p>"Stop Grandfather?"</p><p>"Your bitterness towards one other. The fights you two have. I think it needs to end. Tonight is a good start." Looking up at the two of them as they are listening to him. Makarov takes his Granddaughter hand and also grabs a hand of Gray's. "I may be the oldest person here in this room and I been known to solve a few problems in my life. One of them is here in front of me. For this coming year, I want you two to be corgel."</p><p>"What! Grandfather?"</p><p>"My dear. I am at the age were I want those around me to be happy. I hate to see you two still bricking after all these years. Is there a way for the both of you to keep it all the past. For this old man sake."</p><p>"Makarov, that is a tall order."</p><p>"You see it as a huge upheaval, but I see it to laying down the peace."</p><p>"Grandfather..."</p><p>"I may be asking much from the both of you. It will please me greatly in my old age."</p><p>Not to sure what to do, Amber looks at Sting for a answer. Unsure of himself of what advise he can give her on this. Seeing how her Grandfather was the core to whom he was around. A person who she dearly loves. Then turning her head to look down at his sweet face with sincere eyes. Full of wisdom and love the true matriarch of the family. </p><p>"What say you?"</p><p>Lowering her head and kisses his cheek and smiling at him. Can tell in her eyes of her answer. Could never say no to his request. Her head was nodding and waited for the person next to her to say something. </p><p>"Your deals to things never falter Makarov."</p><p>"I am business man myself young lad. I have made few good deals in my time. I can say I have been triumphet."</p><p>"Like the last one with the company."</p><p>"I join part with your father. So..."</p><p>"Sheesh. What a way to bring in the new year."</p><p>"Excellent!" The hands he is still holding he moves them closer and they both look down at the action. "Shake on it." They were inches apart, Amber looks at her hand, then at her Grandfather and back at her hand. Not wanting to look at him in the face, but if it is by her Grandfather wishes she will bite her tongue on it. </p><p>Lifting up her head to look at him square in eyes. Can tell by the way he was looking at her he did not like this at all. Neither did she, but it was for her Grandfather again. Moving her hand on her own and she feels his hand swallow hers. </p><p>The green eyes he sees were ablaze with her hidden anger. It amused him a little to know she was going along with this. "I am glad you two will settle your differences before this night is through. It warms my heart." They shake hands for a few more times and he places his hand over top of theirs. "This new year is going to be interesting you two."</p><p>That was a underlying statement to what could transpire in a year. The next words out of her Grandfather's mouth gave pause to Gray. That this was part of a set up. "Now that is taken care of, my next job is to get Amber and Sting to come back home."</p><p>"Home?"</p><p>"You have been out of collage for awhile, need your own business."</p><p>"I have job back in Clover and Sting is working there too."</p><p>"Mongolia can use a good architect and we need a new Veterinary Doctor. I have a building for you to check out." Removes his hand from them and puts it down at his side. Did not want to wait years for his Granddaughter to come back home. Knowing that he doesn't have years to live. Wanted the best life for her. "A other of my whimsical wishes. I'll let you two think on that one." Walking away with his hands behind his back as he goes to see his great grandchildren it was time for him to say his goodbyes for the night.</p><p>There hands where still together as Amber and Sting watch the elder walk away. Gray was looking at her hand. Can tell how soft it was in his and his eyes travel up to look at her slender figure and long red hair again. "I wonder."</p><p>"Come on Gray. I want to dance some more." Lucy pulled on his arm as he was made to let go of her hand. Which caused Amber to stubble forward a little before Sting put a arm around her waist. "There is a hour left until midnight."</p><p>Watching them go, and Sting moves to stand in front of her. "That was a little unexpected." Puts his hands on her arms and begin to rub up and down. With how many people were in here she felt a little cold to him. Maybe it's what just happen that cause the temperature to null in her. </p><p>"Yeah totally put me on the spot. Same with Gray. Can tell he wasn't keen on it."</p><p>"You agreed?"</p><p>"Not like I had a choice when it comes to my Grandfather. Don't ever want to see him disappointed."</p><p>"It's your love for him sweetie."</p><p>"What he said about moving back here, Sting? I.....I can't possibly do that."</p><p>"Why not?" With there time being back home, he has seen the look in her eyes. The far away look of wanting to be here. The only other place she has known since moving away for college. Clover was a wonderful city, to help start on their path of life. Found his love for her there and got down on one knee for her. There would of been a time in the future for them to return, maybe they can do so now. "You know, I have been thinking. I wouldn't mind moving back."</p><p>"Sting....You have never said anything."</p><p>"It only started when staying at my parents house. I have seen how you have missed your family. They come to visit but you are sad when they leave. Family is important, and I want you to have your own animal clinic. I can build it."</p><p>"But Grandfather said he pick out a building."</p><p>"If it needs fixing, I am there."</p><p>"Oh Sting..."</p><p>"This is my home too. Wanted to come back to it eventually, but sooner is alright." Almost knocking him over in a hug as he feels her arms wrap around him. "A yes I take it." Looking down at her as she beaming a smile up at him. Loves seeing her facial expressions and her eyes dance. </p><p>"It is a yes."</p><p>They go over to the dance floor and dance slow to the music.  With holding her close, and her hand on his shoulder she looks behind into the crowd of people. Home she has missed, all these people she has long to see and now Sting has may it so for them to set roots here. In among those people a pair of dark blue eyes look at her. Notice his gaze at her and she turns her head to ignore him. This night will end on a much happier note.</p><p>"Interesting."</p><p>"What is Gray?"</p><p>"Nothing, thinking out loud." Seen her completely avoid him looking at her. What reason does she have to look at him? Where he was standing, he had no trouble looking at her at all. It also made his mind wander as well. Had to shake out of his thoughts when Lucy was trying to get his attention.</p><p>Soon the hour strikes at 12 and shouts and hollers slowly fade as the song Auld Lang Syne rises from people voices. Those who brought there dates, plants kisses on their loves ones lips. A passionate kiss was shared between Sting and Amber. A dawn of a new day was here. Whispers into her ear and having her agree to what he said. Then going over to her brothers and cousin to wish them a good night. Her niece and nephew didn't make it to midnight. They were snuggle up in their parents arms. Jason could barely fit on his mother knee do to her around belly and Becky head was resting on Jellal shoulder. Then waving goodbye they head for the entrance, promise to see all of them soon in a few days.</p><p>It was starting to snow as they walk to Stings car. It was her suggestion earlier that they could make love. That is what he wanted to do and was looking forward to be wrap up in each other arms. Both of them knew that doing it once wasn't enough. </p><p>Sliding into her seat and putting on her seat belt as Sting was going around the car to get in. The car was cold and can feel the chill in her legs. Once the heat is felt she will be ok, until they reach the hotel. Strapping himself into the driver side and turning on the car. "Ready for home?"</p><p>"I am." His hand was on the gear shift and leads closer to her and kisses her lips. How he wanted to drive faster to get her into bed. The excitement that was waiting for him, was already started to build. </p><p>"Me too."</p><p>Slowly pulling out of his car spot and making sure not to hit any other cars near by and people who were also leaving. The gear was shifted again and they start moving.  Amber looks out of her window and sees Gray and Lucy walking to his vehicle. Lucy was staring a head and Gray was looking at her. This year her past with Gray is on a whole new level. Dare she think of the horrors that might happen. Agreeing to her Grandfather to act civil to one other, but that didn't mean she couldn't bug him one last time. Sticking out her tongue at him and making a face as they go. "Take that you jerk." Says to herself. </p><p>"Interesting, this year is going to be interesting. Strike one Amber."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Jan 5th had them standing in dusty old building in the business district of magnolia. It had lots of windows, a few rooms and large reception area. The walls were looking stale and needed to be washed and have fresh paint job. The carpeted floors needed to be ripped out and replaced. Counter tops also needed sprucing up as well. Overall it was a good building for what her Veterinary Clinic could inventively be. Her mind was already buzzing with new equipment, computers, chairs, tables. A huge list will be enter into her laptop when they get back to their hotel room later.</p><p>Roaming through each room and checking off with what could be placed into each one. Ideas were endless but exciting at the same time. Sting analyze the building with what he can contribute to fixing it up. There was a lot he could see that efforts can be done to a rustic place like this. A part of him didn't want her to be troubled with remodelling. He could do something on a grander scale and give her, her dream work clinic. It all came down to what she thought of it and was waiting for her to say something.</p><p>A gesture of her Grandfather going ahead and having her look at it before purchasing it. So she can come back home to live. It was a incentive, that worked really well. Not only did they tell Makarov about moving back they have already started looking at housing plans. The size of the house didn't matter to Amber to much. As long as Sting was by her side that is all she wanted.</p><p>"I think I have looked in each room available here. I must say it's rather tempting to take it Grandfather."</p><p>"I wanted to give you the room you need to run it. Do you think it's satisfactory for the clinic and the animals.</p><p>"It's the ideal location for a business, but...there is something missing."</p><p>"What is that?"</p><p>"A back yard. I want the animals to be able to run around after surgery or to get exercise not to be stuck in a cage."</p><p>"Didn't think of that when looking at the property."</p><p>"I am sorry Grandfather, you went to the trouble of setting up this building for me. There is certain view I have in mind of a place I want to own. I don't think on the short term of my animal patients, but the long road they have to endure."</p><p>"Is there anything we can do to the building to put your ideas into motion."</p><p>"I don't know Grandfather. The animals I attended to start off small like hamsters, and go up to horses and cows. Size is a factor in looking for a long term building."</p><p>"I think your Gramps had good plan for you to be here Amber. I would love to draw up something for you. Help make your dream a reality."</p><p>"Sting, that is thoughtful of you. You are busy with other projects though."</p><p>"Those are going to be coming to a close anyways. This is something to do while I get my name out there in Magnolia. To build my bride her veterinary clinic."</p><p>"I don't want to say no to this place, since grandfather had his eye on it."</p><p>"What about......I buy this place and it can be my office/studio. I can tear down some walls, put up my projects of what I have done and what is to come."</p><p>"You would do that?"</p><p>"I want to see your smile. What do you say?"</p><p>"Grandfather?"</p><p>"If it's to help you two to come back home. I'll agree to it. Sting I'll buy this building for you, a gift to start on your new journey here. I'll hire you to build my granddaughter her clinic."</p><p>"Gramps, you don't have to go that far for me. I am not even family yet."</p><p>"Once you put that engagement ring on Amber, you are consider as family. Even when you two hang out in high school you were apart of our lives. Don't worry about it."</p><p>"Thanks for the gift Gramps. I accept."</p><p>Running over to her finance and jumping into his arms and having him twirling her around. It was a happy moment. Having the beginnings of a new start back at home. Sting doesn't need to use the apartment as office no more. He will be able to branch out here, make a success of himself. Over joyed he was at having a bigger place to help his ideas grow. Also having Amber on his arm and knowing how lucky he was to have her.</p><p>"I am glad to see you two so thrilled over this. Now to figure out your clinic and where to have it. You want land for your customers pets."</p><p>"I can start looking around for that grandfather. There has to be places outside of the town to accommodate what I want."</p><p>"Hmmmm it might take awhile for your search to be completed."</p><p>"With moving back here, finding a home, and now the clinic. I am going to be very busy, I am going to enjoy it."</p><p>"Well....I might be able to ease some of that off you shoulders my dear. I think I have the land to which you clinic can be on and also a possible home in the future."</p><p>"What do you have in mind Gramps?"</p><p>"You see Sting, Lighting Ranch has apple room for a clinic and a house as well."</p><p>"Mystogan is living at the ranch now. Jellal and Erza moved in town because of the company. The ranch is taken over by who is running it Grandfather. Sting and I can't possibility build there, it wouldn't be right."</p><p>"My child, I don't think your brother will mind. Plus to have you there and close to the ranch will be a blessing. I wouldn't want all my grandchildren to be far away from each other. The ranch is your home just as much as it is Mystogan and Jellal's."</p><p>"I would have give it some serious thought Grandfather."</p><p>A hand lays on her shoulder and she turns to look up at Sting. With a smile on his face and a hand on her waist he voices his thoughts. Could see the ranch in his mind and know that there is space for her build a clinic and home for them. This is what he wanted for her and to make her happy. "There would be certain people to discuss this with, but I know how much your brothers love you and they would want you closer. They have mention it to us back in the summer of coming home. Why not go to them and see if they agree with what Makarov has in mind?"</p><p>"Let this old man take care of that my children. I want the transition from Clover to here to be smooth. You will be going back home in a few days to start the move."</p><p>"First we need to find apartment here before we pack."</p><p>"Amber, lets start looking."</p><p>He didn't want her to be worried about the move or to look for a place. They have enough on their plates now. Didn't want to add anymore to that. Takes her hand and brings it up to his lips to kiss her fingers. When they got back to their hotel room after the new years party, could tell she was still upset at being married to Gray. For how long it was going to take for the divorce to go through. Sting told her to forget about it for the rest of the night and to focus on the here and now. Took the hint and they went to bed, where he made love to her. Afterwards they were wrapped in each other arms.</p><p>"Yes, lets get started Sting."</p><p>As the conversation steer to a house for them to live in. A ringtone was going off inside her purse. Had left it on top of the counter when they first came in. There was no one else there to steal it and didn't need to lug it around. Reaching into the side pocket and pulling it out. Looking at the caller Id that was displaying on screen. Thought for sure she wasn't going to get a phone call from either of them, until it was more into the new year. Given how busy both ranches were at this time because of it. Pressing the green button and bringing it up to her ear, did she say hello to the caller and wait to hear his masculine voice.</p><p>"Sister in law glad I caught ya."</p><p>"Lyon, how can you caught me when I am on the phone. No where near you to be catch."</p><p>"You are cheeky as ever and always pointing at the obvious."</p><p>"Yeah I know. Why are you calling?"</p><p>"Require your services as a vet doctor. There is a few horses here that need to be check on properly, after Gray fired our last vet."</p><p>"What! Why would he do that?"</p><p>"You know how he is and how he expects people to do their jobs. The vet that looked after our animals was not doing a 100% job. Gray fired him on the first day of the new year. Couldn't ask you right away. So here I am asking you now. Can you come?"</p><p>Moving her head to look at her lover and grandfather, not to sure if she should agree or not. Here she is on vacation and yet being called to do a job. It wouldn't hurt her to ask Sting, they did have some plans to go out for a late lunch later. "Ummm I am not to sure Lyon, if I can come." Seeing the uncertainly in her eyes, Sting walks over to her and stands in front.</p><p>"What does he what?"</p><p>"They need me to see some of their horses."</p><p>"Tell him you would go."</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"My sweets, I want to stay here for a little bit more to look at the building. I have plans spinning in my head. It gives you a break at thinking as well. Plus I know how you are with animals. This could be your first official job as a vet here in Magnolia. Can get your name spread around by the hire hands. You did pack you vet bag."</p><p>"Yeah that was mostly for if my brother wanted my help."</p><p>"Now your neighbour is requesting for you. I say go, your grandfather can drive me to the ranch later."</p><p>"Alright! Did you hear that Lyon I can come?"</p><p>"Can't wait to see you. I'll be outside by the house."</p><p>Shutting off her phone and placing it back into her purse and turning around to say her goodbyes. The encouragement she has always gotten from Sting has been uplifting. Even when in college she wanted to quit in her forth year of schooling. He press her on to continue to fulled her dream. Without him and her family she would be at the ranch still doing the same thing. Now that she is vet her opportunities are endless.</p><p>"Here I go to Moon drop ranch."</p><p>"You will do great. So proud of you, I am."</p><p>"Oh Sting."</p><p>Leans in to kiss her lips and gives her a hug. Amber was missing him already. Didn't want to be apart from him for every long. Even when she worked, didn't like the long hours at times. Missed being around him. When the hug ends, he kisses her once more. Then he pats her on the bottom to get her to go. Going over to her grandfather and wished him goodbye.</p><p>"Wish I can see you in action my child."</p><p>"A other time grandfather."</p><p>"Yes, do your best!"</p><p>Waving at them, when she is at the door and then slipping outside to her waiting car. It will take about ten minutes to get to the ranch. Hopefully the job will not be to long and she will spend the rest of the day with Sting. Not that she has any problems visiting with the Fullbusters. There is one person she did not want to see. He is with Lucy, so it might no be a big deal.</p><p>Sliding into Stings car and turning on the radio and heater. It was a little chilling going outside. They was no forecast for snow, but a cold snap was forming and was going to hit them soon. Then pulling out onto the street and driving to see Lyon. The party didn't give her anytime to talk to Lyon or his parents. It would have been nice to have a small chat with them that night. Lyon would call her up once and awhile to see how she was. Also Ur would call as well. The family look at her not as a paper wife to Gray, but they treasure her in other ways. They have sincerely missed her through out the years.</p><p>When she graduated from college the gifts she received where priceless. A charming animal anklet from Lyon and Juiva. Shocked she was when she found out about there nuptials. Did take a peek at them on the dance floor. Their eyes were solely on each other. From Ur, she got a necklace and a bracelet. Would wear each one on occasion and even today she is wearing the bracelet.</p><p>Out of the gifts she got from them, the bracelet was her most favourite one. It had a little cat on it, look like the one she rescued from the farm equipment a long time ago. Looking at it now, she wonders what happen to the kitten after Gray was force to take it the Vet. Keeping her eyes on the road and stopping at the last interaction before heading out of town. When it turns green, she goes straight and turns up the volume of the radio.</p><p>"I wonder of the horses he wants me to look at. Are any of them still the same or did they sell them all and get many other breeds. There could be a chance of that happening. I hope they did keep a few of them. Maybe Prince is around, only one way to find out."</p><p>There drive way just as long theirs. The place was just as big. Could see the main house coming into view. Along with Lyon's house that he built when he inherited the ranch from his father and granddad. The horses were grazing in the snow covered filed. In a few months they will be enjoying the spring fresh air and green grass sprouting up.</p><p>No question for her to where to park. Lyon was standing out front of the main house and pointing to her to park next to a ford truck. Her guess it was his or his dad's. Putting the shift into park and turning off the engine. The car door was already being open by him, as she unbuckled her seat belt and standing up from her seat. Embraced in a huge hug from him, had her patting his back to let her go.</p><p>"Wow, I see you been working out. Your muscles have grew and can tell by that hug. Surprise you didn't snap me in two."</p><p>"Hahaha! I don't think your brothers or Sting would appreciate if you became paralyzed because of me."</p><p>"Maybe a few busted teeth, be worth it!"</p><p>"Funny sweetheart."</p><p>"At lest I got you to laugh."</p><p>"That you did. Hi! How are you?"</p><p>"Hi yourself. I am well and you?"</p><p>"Can't complain. I could since I call you out here. I know you are on vacation from our last conversation. You are the only one I could call on short notice."</p><p>The last phone call from him was before flying home. Wanted to know if she was coming home for Christmas from the rumours that were going around. Those same rumours were kept quiet from Gray too. Not to sure if it was the best thing to keep from him. From their history and what took place on New Years Eve. As he is looking at her now, can see the transformation from the tomboy she once was to this stunning women in front of him.</p><p>"You look great."</p><p>"Such flattery will not win you points."</p><p>"Come on, the last time I saw you.....was before the marriage ceremony."</p><p>"Right was standing outside of his office door."</p><p>"I still sorry about that you know. But, I have missed you."</p><p>"Same here Lyon. Don't worry about it, it's long forgotten. So where do you want me?"</p><p>That day she has tried to put it out of her mind. Hearing him talk about her to Juvia and saying all those things. It was a final day of not having to be criticized by him any longer. So what if she was a tomboy back then. Like to hang out with the boys more so then girls. Could she stand there and say she regrets any portion of how she was raised up. No, she loved her family. The times she fought with Gray, made her grow stronger. They were not her happiest moments, if she didn't take it on the chin half the time.</p><p>"Over here, follow me. We have some new horses that need to be checked over and few that we are selling."</p><p>"Lead the way."</p><p>Walking on a trail that was used to get to the barn instead of walking in few inches of snow. It was surreal to be back here again. The time away brought in a few new buildings she has never seen before. In there were more workers and new faces she has to get used too. Nodded her head to those that she remember and vs versa. As she walked by the male hire hands they all turn their heads and checked her out. They were shocked as well to see her wearing pair of jeans, regular boots and a blue jacket that was covering her top. Unable to distinguished if it was fleece shirt or not. They knew it was her because of her fire red hair.</p><p>Also they remember what she was liked, and some of them didn't mind her working on the ranch. She was good at what she did and learn from her grandfather and brothers. Some of them came to her for help in handling a horse or showing a newbie the ropes. There were times when Gray found out about them asking Amber for extra help. Not to happy when it was her that was training a very hard horse, that needed a expert rancher that had more years of experience then her 18 years on earth. Standing her ground in front of him and defying what he was telling her.</p><p>Heading closer to the barn had them taking a turn to go around it. Curious as to why they were not going inside the barn. That is where the horses were kept unless they are all outside for exercise. Lyon was taking her to white building that was half the size of the barn but it was wider. There were a few windows, a couple of large garage doors and the standard lights around the building.</p><p>Opening up the door for her so she can proceed first inside. It was warmer in here then outside and nothing like the barn where there is no heat at all. If the horses were cold they might add in a few space heaters. Checking out the room, it had a counter with a secretary. Who was on the phone to someone. She waves her hand at Lyon and does the same back. Then he puts his hand on her arm and walks her over to a other door.</p><p>"Welcome to our a main base of operations. This is my office, please take a seat in a chair. I'll get us something drink."</p><p>"That is unnecessary Lyon. What to tell me why I am here and not in the barn?"</p><p>"You don't have to go to the barn. The horses are in the rooms in the back. It's easier to bring them in here, then having you freeze where they are."</p><p>"I am used to it."</p><p>"I am sure you are. Things have change since you been gone. This is one of those changes."</p><p>"This building?"</p><p>"Yeah, you see this where our veterinary doctor was when he saw to our animals. It is similar to actual clinic.</p><p>Taking a seat at the desk and pushing himself closer in with his chair and putting his hands on his desk. Giving her a smile and then motioning with his hand for her to look around the room. There were veterinary medical books, dictionaries, a few plagues on the wall that said the person name that Gray fired.</p><p>"This was his office. He had no time to collect his stuff."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"You seamed surprised."</p><p>"Of course I am. To have a vet work right on the ranch and not having to drag them out here or go to them."</p><p>"It's very inconvenient and he had a place to stay here too, if animal needed 24 hour care."</p><p>"Can I check this place out?"</p><p>"You can, we are the mist of hiring someone else to fill the other guys shoes. We are doing interviews here in a few days time."</p><p>"I am impressed Lyon. That you are going to all this trouble for a Veterinary doctor."</p><p>"It's not replica of the veterinary clinic in town. We have the bare minimal."</p><p>"Let me get up and explore."</p><p>"Hold on for a moment.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"I heard about the divorce through Gray. Saw how you were at New years. Are you ok?"</p><p>Shrugs her shoulders. What is there to tell him, that she is dispirited that it can't happen fast enough. That it could be done in a year to finally put a end to this paperless marriage. That both of them can get on with their real lives.</p><p>"I am unhappy that I have yet to wait for them to come in. With the legal side to it."</p><p>"Mostly the two companies."</p><p>"That is what I have heard. Laxus went into it more this morning."</p><p>"You saw him?"</p><p>"Sooner I can get it going the better I would be and looking forward with my life with Sting." Rises up her hand to show him her ring hand and how the diamond sparkled in front of him. "He proposed and I said yes." Lowering her hand back down and playing with ring with her fingers and looking at the gold band on the other hand.</p><p>"Congratulations are in order then."</p><p>"You don't think I am weird."</p><p>"For?"</p><p>"Accepting while still married."</p><p>"It's a unique relationship that has span over these 8 years. I don't see anything wrong in it. It's a business deal that helped with your families company. That you easily jump right into doing with out thinking."</p><p>"How well you know me."</p><p>"You love your grandfather. Didn't want to see the company falter. If I was in you shoes would do the same thing."</p><p>"You would?"</p><p>"We are born to the company and ranches roots. Want to see it grow and carry on to the next gen. Like me, you have always taken a interest in both."</p><p>"Company isn't for me. I leave that to Jellal. My heart is with the ranch. Knowing how it was hurting my grandfather. When he asked, I jump right in."</p><p>"Knowing who you would be marring?"</p><p>"That came later. At the time, I wasn't thinking it would be Gray, but someone else."</p><p>Turning her head away from Lyon and looking at a picture on the wall. Chuckles to himself and gets out of his chair and comes around and sits on the desk right in front of her. How he has treated her like a little sister. Thrilled to have her as a real sister in law, but she went and moved away. Glad to have her back for how little of time that is.</p><p>"You were hoping for me?"</p><p>"Yes, I get along better with you then HIM."</p><p>"Really do hate him do you?"</p><p>"I was taught not to hate people."</p><p>"You dislike him?"</p><p>"Lyon, we fight all the time, barley have a decent conversation with out either one of us walking away."</p><p>"You did get along at one point."</p><p>"I don't remember. Other times get in the way of that."</p><p>"Now you have no choice but to do so or so I have heard."</p><p>"Grandfather asked us after finding out we still had to be married for a bit longer. I went along with it."</p><p>"To make him happy?"</p><p>"Another of his wishes. Enough of this talk. I want to see this place."</p><p>Like everyone else on both sides of the families Lyon wanted the two of them to get along. Not for his sake, but for there's. Hoping that through out this coming year, there will be normalcy and peace. That will only show in their attitudes towards one other. "Come my sister, let me show you around."</p><p>Leaving the office and heading toward the first door she sees. This is going to be a tour she is going to remember for awhile. To give her idea's of what she wanted in hers. Opening up the door before Lyon could do it she goes into the hallway and starts making her way down. There were several rooms she could choose from. Instead of skipping any of them, she goes to turn the first knob on the door.</p><p>Her eyes get big like a little kid in a candy store as she sees the latest equipment. It's the same one she used in her job, it's cleaner and it still shine as new. The more she explored the building with Lyon, the more she wanted her clinic to be real. There was mountains of space and the back doors lead to the fields out side. There were cages for smaller animals, and even a operation room too. She touched everything in sight. Lyon saw the look in her eyes and knew she loved it.</p><p>"Do you like it?"</p><p>"This is amazing Lyon. I can't believe you have this here on the ranch. You have the general equipment that is used every day."</p><p>"It solves a whole lot of problems. It's easier for the horses and etc."</p><p>"Your detail for everything is spot on. I didn't know you wanted something like this here."</p><p>"Well it wasn't my idea at first. It was my little brother that thought it up."</p><p>"Gray did?"</p><p>"He said something along the lines of cost."</p><p>"I see. I am still impress. This is what I want for my own Vet clinic too. Grandfather had us looking at a building today. It didn't fit what I wanted, he talked about the possibly of building one on Lighting Ranch."</p><p>"Wait what are you talking about?"</p><p>"Sting and I are moving back home. We are going to open our business here and get married."</p><p>"You are coming back?"</p><p>"Grandfather laid it on thick. I couldn't really say no."</p><p>"That is good! Don't have to talk to you by phone anymore."</p><p>"Haha. There is lots to do. Probably still talk on the cell phones."</p><p>"I don't care. As long as you are coming home, I am glad."</p><p>"There is one person who might not be okay with it."</p><p>"My brother?"</p><p>"It's not that hard to guess. For now I am here, with Sting. I am not going to let him get to me not once."</p><p>"Otherwise you hit him."</p><p>"Maybe, Grandfather wants us to be nice no fighting. We even shook hands on it."</p><p>"Gray never mention that to me. He could have to mom or dad."</p><p>He was wondering why his brother never said anything about drawing the line to there endless squabbles. It has been pass around for years for them to stop. Even when she wasn't here they could have tried for something. Knowing how convincing her Grandfather could be ,this might be a blessing in disuse. The true test is to see it for himself.</p><p>"Why don't we go to the stable room so you can start."</p><p>"I am all for it."</p><p>"Good, there is a coat for you to wear."</p><p>They leave were they are and head down to the last room in the hallway. If she was going to help out Lyon until they hire someone she can look at each room more closely then. Get the feel of the place and know where everything is. In her mind she was thinking how extraordinary this place was. Even on a smaller scale to where she worked, it suits the needs here. Her fingers where itchy to get to work. Loved every minute of her job and was glad to make the owners happy.</p><p>Pushing on the doors and entering the room she sees three horses that were place in there little cubicles. With hay on the floor and also food and water for them to have. There was a few equipment's in the room. A table, cupboards, a cart, a desk with a computer. The bag that was in her hand was place on the table. Then taking off her jacket and placing it on the coat rack and grabbing the veterinary coat to put on.</p><p>"Looks like it fits you."</p><p>"The sleeves are a little bit longer but I can roll them up. I guess I am Doctor Vincent Chow today."</p><p>"Hahaha, again one of the things he hasn't taken back yet. No matter let me introduce you to our horses."</p><p>Points to the first one and she gets closer to it. A white mare stallion that looks no more then five years old. Holding out her hand towards her and letting the horse not to be afraid of her. Touches the side of the face and rubs up and down on it's skin.</p><p>"What a beautiful girl you are."</p><p>"Her name is Millie."</p><p>"Nice name. What seams to be the problem with her."</p><p>"Second time baring a child. Just want to know how the kid is doing."</p><p>"No problem, who is next."</p><p>"This little guy here, is Rascal. Only a year old."</p><p>"He is a stallion? I love the mixed colours in him."</p><p>"Takes after both of his parents. One you are familiar with. He is right over here."</p><p>The expression on her face was priceless. For how many years she been away and not knowing that this dear horse was still here or not. His back was turn to her and she slowly makes her way over to the stable bars. Not able to call out his name, she waits for him to sense her. One of the ranches prides horses. Has know this guy since he was born. Even if he is getting up in age, still had so much mystic in him. His head turns slightly and in the corner of his eye he sees her. Then quickly he moves and makes his way over to her and puts his head over the bars.</p><p>"Prince, you are here." Nuzzles her head into his and pats the side of his neck. The hours spent with him, train and ride him. "How I have miss you." Lifting up his head and neighing at her and she smiles. The connection hasn't faded from their time apart. There have been horses and other animals she had adored on both ranches. Prince has been her favourite so far. "Is there something wrong with him?"</p><p>"No, I figure instead of you searching for him. I would bring him to you and allow you to meet his son."</p><p>"He is daddy! Good boy Prince."</p><p>Stepping to stand beside her and rubbing at his mane. His choice of getting his hire hands to bring him here was the right one. Thinking this was the only time she would get to see him. Now that is not true, she is moving back. It's going to be like old times.</p><p>"Rascal, can be silly from time to time and it's not easy to train him either. Likes to buck and take off."</p><p>"If you need help?"</p><p>"You are the best."</p><p>"There is a other."</p><p>"Hmmm well hasn't done that in while. Not since seating behind the master chair in the company."</p><p>"Yet he fires your doc?"</p><p>"A little say he has."</p><p>"I bet."</p><p>The next hour she spends with the horses examining each one. Lyon had to go by his sectary calling him on his cell. She was dealing with the youngest one checking his hoof. When someone push on the door and came walking in. Sees her attending to Rascal and he walks over to the table and leans against it. Her doc's coat was over on the railing of the bars. It was getting in her way with the size of it. Bending over to clean off some of the dirt of his hoof. The person that was standing there and not saying a word was basically checking her out. His eyes roam over the slender of her legs in her jeans that hug nicely around her hips. Noticing that she is wearing a simple denim shirt. A better look on her then what she has wore before. Her hair was tied back in a loose bun on the top of her head. There were a few strains of hair that fall freely from her face. There was something he hasn't seen her wear before, glass were perched on her head. Raised one of his eye brows at that, but continue to watch her.</p><p>"There you go Rascal, a clean hoof for you. Let me do the other three and you be set to go."</p><p>"I wouldn't bother with the rest."</p><p>Startled by his voice, she stands straight up and turns around. Arms were folded at his chest and he had a stern look about him. "What did she already do, to set him off." Unfolding his arms he walks over and open up the gate and motions with his hand for her to come out. There was no need for him to summon her out. Not yet down with her work on the little horse.</p><p>"Not finished I am with him. Close it!"</p><p>"He will be getting horseshoes here soon, that is why you don't need to do the rest."</p><p>"Gray, I was asked by your brother."</p><p>"I saw him when I came into the building. Told me you were here."</p><p>Not wanting to mention he recognized the car from New Years Eve. Went into his brother house to look for him. Juiva told him where he was at, his feet brought him here. Took him to the doors of this room. At first he wasn't going to enter, but thought otherwise. Open up the door and saw this women in front of him.</p><p>In, the lest pleased to see him right now, but it was probably avoidable given this is his home or was. Why couldn't he just stay at the company all day. Did not want to see his face at all. Hearing her Grandfathers words ringing in her ear. Had to bare with it for now or until Lyon comes back.</p><p>Putting her gloves into the garbage and walking over to the desk to pick up the clip board that had Rascals name on it. Bringing down her glasses on to her nose for her to see the printing better, and picking up a pen and start writing notes. Maybe ignoring him would be a good indicator she does not want him around. Give him the hint to leave, and yet the words were repeating.</p><p>"What do you want Gray?"</p><p>"For pleasantries you don't have any? A nice Hello will do."</p><p>"A big ego likes yours can't get any higher. Oh wait it can."</p><p>"Amber!"</p><p>"Look you want me to say hello, fine...hello. Now go, don't need you to hover here. I am in the middle of doing my job. Your brother is out those doors, go to him."</p><p>"I am the seer of Prince, Rascal and Millie. Whatever you find, I must know."</p><p>"I should not have been surprised."</p><p>"You knew of Prince before. Now he has a companion and a kid. So anything you can tell me?"</p><p>"Alright, we start with the mother to be. Everything looks good so far. Unfortunately don't have some equipment here for her. I would like to give her a shot, as well as Rascal. The little kid is doing ok expect for not having horseshoes. Then there is Prince, he is getting older and little concern with his back leg. Has he been riding?"</p><p>"I ride him from time to time still. What is wrong with his back leg?"</p><p>"It could be his knee. I am thinking arthritis, and there is inflammation. Might do with a shot to, still need to check to see if you have that stuff here."</p><p>"I can pass that on to the next Vet that we hire."</p><p>"You don't trust me with horses?"</p><p>"With a needle in your hand, you might trip and jab it into yourself ."</p><p>"Unbelievable."</p><p>Glasses comes off and she puts them down the desk and turn around to look right at him. Wanting so much to bite her tongue from saying anything more. He was starting to get on her nerves very fast. Her mouth was about to say something when the doors open and Lyon walks back in. "Lyon, nice save."</p><p>"Are you two fighting again?"</p><p>"Staring he was Lyon."</p><p>"Come on you two. I thought you had to be on your best behaviour around each other."</p><p>"Pttttt, would take a long shot with him Lyon."</p><p>"On you don't think I could do it?"</p><p>"No, I don't. The prof was moments ago with that comment."</p><p>"What comment Amber?"</p><p>"Lyon he said, I would trip and have a needle stuck in me. The horses need one, each of them. Don't know where you keep those."</p><p>"The viles are kept over here, along with the syringes." A cabinet door gets open and he takes out a syringe to show it to her. Puts it back inside and closes it up. "We have what is require that you need." Lyon walks over to her and place arm around her shoulders. "I don't think you are that clumsy to trip with something that could be consider as dangerous. On the off chance that did happen a call to 911."</p><p>"Yes I do have a tenancy to stubble at times. It hasn't stop me yet. I would appreciate if you take your brother and leave for awhile more. I am almost finished."</p><p>"I told you that the next Vet doctor can do it."</p><p>"Gray why wait on that? Amber is here now and will be a big help to us. It could take weeks to find someone to your standards."</p><p>"If you insist on it, Lyon."</p><p>"I do, we know her. What could possibly go wrong now that she is back."</p><p>"Everything." Mumbles underneath his breath. Amber shook her head, understood the word perfectly. This man beside her was a piece of work. Always had to try and intervene in what she did at the ranch. Like right now Lyon or someone else went to bat for her. Usually he would scoff and walk away, not before some words were exchanged.</p><p>"Good that settles it! Amber welcome on board."</p><p>"Thanks Lyon, as you know I'll be covering for Lighting Ranch too."</p><p>"No problem to that. You are always a hard worker."</p><p>"I again with the flattery."</p><p>"It's true, even if my brother here does not see it."</p><p>He could challenge Lyon about that. Knew how hard she work until the point of someone to tell her to stop for the day. This women was to stubborn for her own good, but she did get the job done with good results too. Having her here, he will not be shocked to see her over work herself either.</p><p>"Now that we have completed that. Out you two go."</p><p>"Barking orders already."</p><p>"Get use to it."</p><p>The brothers head for the door and Amber resumes with taking the vile and syringes out from their places. Will this be a good idea to have Amber on the ranch to help Lyon out. Will this cause more issues between Gray and Amber, time will only tell. Lyon wasn't to sure what is going to happen himself. There was one thing he wasn't expecting to hear from Gray when they get out into the hallway.</p><p>"If there is something she needs let me know I'll get it."</p><p>"That is very unlike you."</p><p>"New year brother. Being nice remember."</p><p>"Why not show that nice side to her and to me. I want you two to finally get along."</p><p>"Can't change the strips on a zebra."</p><p>"No, but you can. Amber is moving back here. Time for things to be worked out.</p><p>"I know of her and Sting coming back home. Not going to be easy."</p><p>"Life is never is."</p><p>Patting his shoulder then moving on to walk to the front of the building where his sectary was answering a phone call. Gray pushes on the door and looks back into the room, there she was with a syringe in her hand and walking over to the first horse. There was a pen on the floor he sees and hopes she spots it herself. To no avail her foot lands on the pen that cause her to loose her balance. The syringe goes flying into the air as she tries to catch herself by bracing herself onto the table.</p><p>"I knew that was going to happen. You are not careful."</p><p>"Gray get lost jackass or the next time the syringe will go into you."</p><p>Hearing his name being called he gives her one last look before leaving. "Watch it or you will not get a warning next time." Starts heading back down and letting her ponder what he meant by that. For him was a strike two. As for her, he has never given her warnings.</p><p>"What is up with him?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn't take them long to find a temporary place to stay while Sting made blue prints of the house he imagine them living in. It had to be prefect, to not only satisfy himself but to please Amber. They have talked about how many rooms they wanted, or floors. What kind of living room to have or kitchen. If they wanted a wrap around porch and offices for each other. There was a lot to think about and put ideas down on paper. Sting was up for it, a start of their future together before getting married.</p><p>There new place was a townhouse not to far from her brother's company. They didn't want to rent out a other apartment. This house was bigger then what they were living in. Everything fit inside, so there was no need for anything to be packed into storage. The move went relatively well and now they can settle into a new routine back home. Plus Amber hoped that the divorce papers will come sooner of course. Also from now until then, nothing was going to be troubling her.</p><p>Sitting down on her brother's couch with a cup of tea on the coffee table and Sting next to her. They eye the little bundle in her arms. The newest member to the Fernandes came a week early as they were packing. Couldn't fly back for the birth in time. Now they are making up for it. Travelling everything back in a U-haul and unpacking took a lot of time. Wanted Erza and family to have time together before they descended on them. It took a few weeks before they can sit around like this. Jellal sent her pictures of her newest nephew by phone and told her to come and spoil him.</p><p>"Awww he is so adorable. I can't believe we missed his birth because of the move."</p><p>"You are here now sis."</p><p>"By a few weeks late. We couldn't come until now and he has grown so much from your last picture."</p><p>"He is still small, at lest it wasn't months. Not like with the twins."</p><p>The other two children were playing in there play room down the hall from the living room. It had the space for them to run around and play with all their toys. The newest gift was given to them today. A indoor slide, it wasn't very large. A few steps for them to climb up on and slide down. It put smiles onto Amber and Sting's face to see how happy they were with it. The youngest child got a new outfit. Months from now they will give him toys when he can sit up on his own and start on his motor skills.</p><p>"I regret that."</p><p>"Don't be, you were still in College."</p><p>"Jellal is right Amber. He is telling you it's fine. Enjoy your time with him now."</p><p>"Yes, I know that Sting. I hate to miss out on anything."</p><p>"With being a Aunt to little Matthew here you will not miss out much. We are back home now, more time for family."</p><p>"If I can get away that is."</p><p>"I still don't know why you agree to help out at Moon Drop, your brother's ranch should be the one to keep working at."</p><p>"I have it all worked out. It's the same schedule I used before I left home. I spend part of my day at Lighting Ranch and go over there."</p><p>"You work late some days and come home tired."</p><p>"I have you to come home too, Sting. I love the massages you give me and.........other things you do to me."</p><p>"Oh please you two, I don't want my son to hear your sex acts you do. Keep it to yourself."</p><p>"Sorry brother was trying to properly hint at it."</p><p>Shaking his head at his sister and seeing her wink at Sting. Then having him lean in closer to her to kiss her lips. Whispers in her ear and a rose blush graces her cheeks. Didn't need to take a hint to know what he must of said to her. This was the first real relationship she has ever had. Besides a few she had in school, but they were short to his recollection. They never last long, he remember the one she had with Rogue that was about it. His kid sister always hang around boys growing up. Played the boys sport, always got mud or dirt on her pants. When she left high school, started going to bars with them too. It worried him to much to think of what she could be doing with any one of them. As oldest sibling he tend to try to look out for her, but there was someone else that said his two cents from time to time. What he said was not in a pleasant way and it may them argue more then to get along.</p><p>To have her back home and with Sting. He can ease up on worrying about her. With a new family member and the company his hands are full. Could pass on his responsibilities to his younger twin. That wasn't fair to him either, he has wife and a child on the way too. He didn't want to let go of his big brother watch. Jellal also knew as well that his sister wouldn't come to him, unless it was warranted. When he accepted her to go to college, he had to do a thought of thinking. She would be by herself. In a bigger city then from what she knew. Didn't want to think that anything bad would happen to her being away. The distance was further compare to her living at home. Her room was at the end of the hallway and can he walk down there and knock.</p><p>Here she is, on her own. Been out in the world for the past eight years. There has been lots of time apart and her growth has change too. He welcome the new look in her, didn't want her to be a tom boy any longer. Didn't have the heart to say either. There was no point to it now.</p><p>"Erza should be done with her shower by now?"</p><p>"It's nice for her to get a little break from raising Matthew and the twins, brother."</p><p>"Having company coming over is a help."</p><p>"What of Grandfather has he been around?"</p><p>"He has been, but doesn't stay to long. Not like he use too."</p><p>"I talk to him the other day by phone. It wasn't a long conversation. He said, he needed to go somewhere."</p><p>"Did he say where?"</p><p>"No Jellal, he probably went to meet up with someone he knows."</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>Lately his grandfather hasn't been acting like himself. Had no time to question him about it, and he didn't want to make Amber worried either. Given his age, he believes that something is going on and he will not tell the rest of the family. When there is something to know, his Grandfather will share it.</p><p>"Do you guys want to stay for lunch?"</p><p>"We can't, I am taking Amber out."</p><p>"Maybe next time."</p><p>"Why not now. I haven't spent enough time with you two yet."</p><p>Her hair was still wet but comb out and she comes into the room holding a baby bottle in her hand. Comes over to her sister in law and looks down at her sleeping son. Can see how content he was in her arms. Did not really want to disturb his sleep by taking him back. Soon it was time for him to eat again.</p><p>"Sorry Erza, maybe sometime this week I can do lunch."</p><p>"If that is so, I'll invite Wendy, and Juvia to join us."</p><p>"Juvia?"</p><p>"Have gotten to know her really well since she married Lyon. Having you away, I didn't have the girl time I wanted."</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"Does not matter know, you are home."</p><p>Reaching down and taking Matthew out of her arms. Started to make a fuss when he was being lifted up. Cradling his head in the nook of her arm and taking her over to the rocking chair. Settles down in the chair and begins to rock.</p><p>"I'll let you know when I am free."</p><p>"That will be great!"</p><p>"I think we should go now Amber."</p><p>"It was fun, and I adore him already."</p><p>"Come back and spoil him whenever."</p><p>"Absolutely!"</p><p>Being pulled up from the couch with the help of Sting's hand and almost falling forward, but gets catch by him. Shakes his head at her and kisses her nose. At times she falls so easily, but he is happy to be there beside her. Even when they were in high school together he was the one helping her up from the ground. Then the first time seeing her again at the start of her college life. She bumped into him and landed hard on his back with her on top of him. It was shock to see her, stay close to her since. He can't believe how lucky he is to have her on his arm. There is nothing in the world that would stop him from having her in his heart.</p><p>Taking her hand, they start heading for the door with her brother leading. When they start putting on their shoes her purse starts to make noise. Checking her watch to see what time it was before pulling out her cell phone. There should be no calls coming to her today. It was a Sunday and day of rest for her and Sting. If this call was a emergency it better be good for her lose a day off.</p><p>Reaching into her side pocket to take it out and looking at the caller I.D. It was Lyon's number. A little curious to why he should be phoning her but a part of her felt a sense of dread. Pushing the green button and placing it near her ear as she slips into her boots. It was the end of January and they had some raining days that made the roads and sidewalks muddy. They are suppose to have a colder climate coming that will make the ground freeze again and turn hard. Raising her finger at Sting to let him know she will be a few moments with the call.</p><p>"Hello Lyon"</p><p>"Hello you. Are you busy?"</p><p>"I am just about to leave Jellal place and to head out for lunch."</p><p>"Can you swing by here, before you to eat?"</p><p>"Why? What is up?"</p><p>"It's Millie, can you check on her."</p><p>"She should be fine from the last report that I emailed Gray about."</p><p>"He wants you to see her."</p><p>"Why, does he want me too? It's my day off."</p><p>"It was his request that I phone you. Plus he doesn't have your number."</p><p>"Did not want to give it to him. I don't want my phone broken if I have to throw it at wall because of him."</p><p>"It shouldn't be a big deal now since you two must get along."</p><p>"Ha! You were there the last time of the argument."</p><p>"It was matter of differences. Yet you did what he asked."</p><p>"Because he would hound me to do it. He had a smirk look on his face."</p><p>"If you will not do it for him, do it for me and Millie. Pleeease."</p><p>"Hmph. Using a animal against me."</p><p>"Does work most of the time."</p><p>"Lyon!"</p><p>"It will be quick I promise, then you can leave after that."</p><p>"Ugh...."</p><p>A hand of hers get taken into Stings and brings it up to his lips and kisses her knuckles. Nods her head indicating that it was fine for her to go. If she turn him down, he knows that she will be preoccupied thinking of the horse and hating herself for not going over there. Her love for any size of animal shows her true character.</p><p>"We can go over there Amber. We don't have reservation to any restaurant. It was pick where to go and show up."</p><p>"You don't mind?"</p><p>"No, not at all."</p><p>About to tell Lyon that she was on her way. When he heard Lyon through the phone. He figure that Sting knew how she would act, and not only he did this for her, but for the horse too. Now that she is agreeable to come, it will settle things with his brother. Being told to phone her up and get her over here by any means possible. Didn't care what she was doing at the time. It basically drop what you are doing and come at once.</p><p>"I'll see you soon Amber."</p><p>"Bye Lyon."</p><p>The receiver gets placed back onto the phone and he turns to look over at the counter where his brother and Lucy were at. They were in the kitchen, there house was open concept. It would take only a few steps to go into the living room where they could sit down and chat. Juvia was over by the coffee maker pouring out four cups. A pot of soup was on the stove and a bag of bread was pulled out for sandwiches. An easy lunch for Juiva to whip up on Sunday afternoon.</p><p>Crossing his arms and looks at his younger brother in the eye. Not once has he enjoyed doing that to her. If she refused to pick up the phone knowing he was on the other line, he would be the one to call her. It was a demand from his brother to get her attention to come here.</p><p>"She is on her way."</p><p>"Good, need Millie check over."</p><p>"Said that she was fine."</p><p>"Will know soon enough."</p><p>"That is the last time I am doing that for you. Get her phone number and call her. I am not your calling center any longer."</p><p>"Be the same way as before if I did."</p><p>"Then you two have to change it."</p><p>"I end up going to where she was and dragging her back here."</p><p>"You two are older now. I don't see you doing that."</p><p>"Wouldn't pass it by her."</p><p>"Anyways are you going down there or should I."</p><p>"I'll go. Lucy?"</p><p>"I'll come, got to talk to you about something anyways."</p><p>"Get your jacket."</p><p>"Is it going to be dirty down there."</p><p>"We are going to the stables, it might be a little muddy."</p><p>"I don't want to have to send my boots to the dry cleaners."</p><p>"You be fine, lots of straw down there to walk on."</p><p>Placing on their coats and boots at the entrance didn't take to much time at all. Then Gray opens up the front door to start heading down the stairs to the mark path to lead over to the stables. He wanted one of the hire hands to take Millie into the building to be examine. Had to get her over there before Amber get here. If no body takes Millie, he knows for sure that she will. Treats this just like any other business day and he wants everything to go right.</p><p>They were nearing the doors to the stable when Lucy gets ahead of him a little and turns around. There was something on her mind and wanted to talk to him about it. It was best to ask him now before Amber shows up. Didn't need people to eavesdrop on there conversation. What they talked about was between them and no one else.</p><p>"Gray, I been thinking about my place."</p><p>"What about it?"</p><p>"I want to redecorate it. It's so old looking and I been living  there for a long while now. I would like the kitchen done and the bathroom. Fix some of the walls."</p><p>"You are asking me this why?"</p><p>"You had contractor here to build that building. I want you to call him for me."</p><p>"I didn't get him from town, came a lot further then that. You would have to pay him a ton."</p><p>"Can't you pay for it."</p><p>"It's not my apartment, it's yours."</p><p>"We are together, can't you do this for me. It will be gift coming from you."</p><p>"I got you that jewellery you wanted."</p><p>"Not the ring you didn't."</p><p>She beg him to get a complete set from Ruben Stein, the same person that did Amber's engagement ring. The only reason why he gotten it for her, was so she didn't nag him anymore about it. Left out the ring, if it was part of the set would think they are going to get married. As of right now he had no interested in putting a ring on her finger. Hasn't thought that far ahead in there relationship. Did know that Lucy has been thinking about it. Told him so the night of the new years party. When they left to go to the sky resort and got to their room. She made it clear to him that she wanted something to come out of this year. </p><p>"Lucy, enough about that. I need to get Millie into the building."</p><p>"Am I being overshadow by a horse."</p><p>"Don't be like that."</p><p>"I just was asking you for the name."</p><p>Sighs and rubs the back of his neck. Knowing that Lucy has some high standards when it comes to certain things. There were some, that he did put his foot down on. This may not be one of those times.</p><p>"Ask me again later, after Millie is looked at."</p><p>"It will take two minutes to look through your phone for his number."</p><p>"Right now, I have to find a hire hand."</p><p>"Gray!"</p><p>Ignoring her outburst for the moment he sees one of the men he is looking for. Hails him down, so he doesn't run off to someplace else. One of the better workers he knows, and has been working for them for years. Gets closer to him by the stables and reaches out his hand to shake his.</p><p>"Jet, good afternoon."</p><p>"To you too Gray! What can I do ya for?"</p><p>"Millie? Can you take her over to the building?"</p><p>"Sure can."</p><p>"Amber is going to be here to check her over."</p><p>"Alright, I get it done right now."</p><p>"Thanks, I know you are busy, but you're the quickest person here."</p><p>"It's not about being quick Gray, it's knowing how to do your job. I'll go get her."</p><p>Runs around Gray to head inside the stables and heads down to the far portion of the room. Lifts up the latch on her gate and goes into her domain to put on the reins. The horse wasn't going to be saddle up for awhile, not until her baby is born. Didn't want her to have the added weight on her back. Takes only a few minutes to get her ready. A gentle pull on reins to bring her and walks her out the back of the stables.</p><p>The huge door is being maneuver up like a car garage ones. Simple press of the button to get it going. When it's all the way up, Jet takes her inside. Gray and Lucy head to the front of the building to use the entrance. He turns on the lights as they head down to the back. The secretary for Lyon was off today, there shouldn't be anyone else in here. Unless it was emergency and to get the animal inside, ready for Amber to engage over. It wasn't a emergency, but he still felt that his horse should be looked at. The report he got from Amber was about general things, but there was something off about Millie, he just known it.</p><p>Standing at her desk waiting for the doors to open and have her begin right away.  Lucy was still harping about her apartment. Told her once more to wait until after this was done. It made her go stand in the corner and pout. Drumming his fingers on his arm and staring at the door. Doesn't take long to get from Jellal house to here. When it comes to her, she could have just ignore him and continue with her day. Then again it's her love for animals that will not keep her away.</p><p>Hearing noises come down the hallway, had him walking away from her desk and move over to the door. Ready to open it up before they had the chance to have their hand on the handle. Then he was going to usher her inside to get this job done. When he reach the door, it was already opening it up by her. He sees her red hair all the way down loose at her back. Wearing a leather jacket, with a white shirt, and again wearing jeans that fit perfectly on her.  His eyes roam over her as she comes in. Can't get use to seeing this change on her, that is now becoming normal. Amber's head was turn to Sting heading over to the coat rack. Speaking to him that this wasn't going to take very long.</p><p>"I am not worry of how long you going to take."</p><p>"I don't want you to become board."</p><p>"It's fine. I can make a few phone calls while I wait."</p><p>Her coat gets taken off with his help and he puts it on the rack. There have been a few times when Sting would come to pick her from here to take her home or got back to Lighting Ranch. Slowly he was getting his name around and there are couple of people wanting to do business with him. Amber was excited for him and branching out back at home. His office isn't fully set up yet. When it is, people will be in awe of his work.</p><p>"Now that you have shown up can we get on with this."</p><p>"No patience you have."</p><p>"I have other things to do besides this."</p><p>"This could have waited until tomorrow Gray. You didn't need to coerced your brother in getting me over here."</p><p>"It worked, now do your job."</p><p>"Look here assho....."</p><p>A cough from Sting made her stop from saying anything more. Have witness the fights between them and they never die down. They could be here all day if he didn't make a noise. If they didn't act this way all the time, things could go smoothly. Reaches to put a hand on her arm and points over to the desk.</p><p>"Millie is waiting for you, best to get at it."</p><p>"Of course. What problem do you think she has Gray?"</p><p>Moving over to her desk and setting down in the chair. Taking a hair tie from jeans pocket to put her hair up in a loose bun. Then with a note pad paper and pen in her hand, waits for him to answer.</p><p>"She seams a little bit skittish to me. Have come up to her and she will back away. That is new for her and I haven't been able to take her out to walk her."</p><p>"I haven't had that problem with her. Have came up to her just fine. Maybe it's the look on your face that is causing it."</p><p>"Amber!"</p><p>Going to her desk and looking right into her eyes. Sting didn't want to waste time. Had plans to go out to eat and after that he would follow her lead. If that means spending the day in the city or going back home to relax in her company. There was a little chat between them of starting a family. Letting her make the final choice, to try now or wait until after they are married. Giving her the opportunity to think things out. It would be her body going through all the changes. He will be there to support her all the way. When they were at her brother's place he had whisper into her ear. Said that they could go back home and he could get her pregnant. The colour of her cheeks pleased him. The way she looked at her nephew he could feel the same kind of love if they had their child.</p><p>"It just came out Sting."</p><p>"I know you guys tend to filter off the conversation. Can't you back way for now."</p><p>"Alright. I will listen to you."</p><p>Handing her vet coat and helping to put it on  her. Then she takes out her glasses from her purse. Swivels in chair to turn on the computer.  To see that last results from blood work and notes. If he wants a full work up done on her it's going to take awhile, there is no point in him sticking around. Using her legs to turn the chair to face him and putting on her glasses. With a firm voice she speaks.</p><p>"I take you want me to do a full check up on her."</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"Then I will ask you to leave. Go back to the main house or phone up Lucy."</p><p>"Can go back to the house, but don't need to call Lucy. She is right over there sulking."</p><p>"I am not!"</p><p>Amber nor did Sting see her when they came in. The mood she was in was not a happy one. Her arms were crossed and her eye brows narrow together. Something must of happen before they came in. It was none of their business and yet Sting walks over to her.</p><p>"We didn't see you there Lucy."</p><p>"Can clearly see you guys didn't."</p><p>"You are accompanying Gray today?"</p><p>"I wanted to do something else, but his brother invited us over."</p><p>"We are here just for lunch."</p><p>"I wanted to stay in town."</p><p>"Is that why you are upset?"</p><p>Being a ex lover of Lucy's. Sting knows her well enough to understand that whatever took place before they came. She didn't get her own way in it. Now with the way she is standing and pouting out her cheeks. To get her not to react like this, was to give in to her wants.</p><p>"Can you all step out for awhile. I want to work in silence, don't need extra distraction."</p><p>"I want to tell you what I think you should do about Millie."</p><p>"Gray, I am certificated to do this."</p><p>"Just write it down."</p><p>Wanting to punch him in the gut. Pushed down the urge to do so. Taking then pen in her hand and writing on the note pad as he tells her his list. Hovering above her to make sure she follows through with each one. While they do that, Lucy sends daggers into Gray's back. Didn't like to be on the back burner and having a horse steal her time with Gray. Today she wanted him to help her. Also have him to go shopping with her. Here she must wait for him to be done.</p><p>Then as she waits her thoughts turn to the man beside her. A little light went off in her head. Had heard from friends that Sting was a contractor. If this was true, then he can  help her with remodelling her place. Didn't have to ask Gray for a number. This was her place and she can do what she wants. Would Sting do it though? They were once intimate with one other and now they have other people in their lives. It wouldn't hurt to ask him?</p><p>"I heard you are building plans?"</p><p>"I am getting my name out there yes. I don't have the base like I did the city. Starting off fresh and getting the people to come to me."</p><p>"Need some help?"</p><p>"I don't think so. Amber's Grandfather spread a little word about me."</p><p>"That is good."</p><p>"What would you have done."</p><p>"I have project for a architect. You are the first one I thought of."</p><p>It was a lie to tell him that. This is all for her benefit and what she wanted. She didn't really care if she had to fib. When she went out with Sting all those years ago. It was the sex she wanted from him and how good looking he was. Saw the envy of the other girls when she walked down the hallway on his arm. Then a other person came into her view and thought of him as better then him. Could easily sway a man by her looks.</p><p>"What is the project?"</p><p>"It's nothing really. I want my kitchen, bathroom and few walls redone at my place. Small time stuff for you. Don't need to bother with my needs"</p><p>"You said I am the first one you thought of."</p><p>"Yes, I did. Can get someone else, don't want to trouble you."</p><p>"It wouldn't be a hassle to me. I don't think Amber would mind if I help you out. It will not take to much time at all."</p><p>"How long?"</p><p>"Maybe 3 to 4 weeks. Have to take everything down. Then order what you have in mind. There is a permit I would need to get."</p><p>"Can you do it?"</p><p>"Yes I can."</p><p>"Great! I'll tell Gray."</p><p>Clicking of her boots as it hits the floor and makes her way over to him. A smile was on her face as she convinced a old lover to do what she wants. If she can do that to Gray as well too, then it would have been manageable to get him to hand over the number she asked for. He was to absorb in a horse then her.</p><p>"Gray hun. I have some news."</p><p>"Lucy I am in the middle of talking to Amber."</p><p>"I think I have the jest of what you want Gray. I can handle it from here, I am the vet to overseen her care and get the job done. Now you can shoo away, get lost. Lucy wants you, you jack..."</p><p>Giving her a look as she stands up from her chair, and takes off her glasses. They go onto the desk and she walks past him. Always hated to be dismiss that way by her. It didn't prompt him in saying that is a strike three. Unsure of what he was going to do when he says it, but with their lovers beside them, can't do anything. So this time he was going to let that remark go. She didn't complete saying it out loud because Sting stop her from saying the word last time.</p><p>"Fine I am going to head out for now. Lucy you can tell me outside. I want to be told right away, what you find."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. You will get it alright."</p><p>About to march over to her, when Lucy starts pulling on his hand to leave the room. When both of them were gone. Her shoulders felt better then having them tense up. She can work in a better environment when she didn't have anyone telling her what to do. He always told her what to do, and mostly didn't want to listen to him. Even took the pen away from her to write down his list. When she wasn't writing fast enough.</p><p>"I need a drink."</p><p>"You can't drink while working."</p><p>"I know that, but right here next my desk I have a mini fridge. I didn't want to keep walking down to secretary desk to grab something from there. I asked Lyon if I could put on one in here. The next day I come in, it was already filled up with what I like."</p><p>Opens up the little fridge and peers inside, sure enough had all of her favourite drinks. He was impress that Lyon knew what she like. Takes two bottles of pop out of side compartment and hands her one. Screws off the cap and gulps some down his throat. When both of them feel like they had enough, Amber starts to work.</p><p>The horse sees her come over to her and she wasn't to sure if she should back away. Knows this person isn't going to hurt her like the other person did. A gentle hand lays at her side and she allows her to feel her body. The second person that was watching them, she had to keep a eye on them. A stranger to her, he was. Neighs a little when this girl rubs at her mane. A big smile was on her face and can tell she has kind eyes. Enjoying being rub at place she can't reach her self.</p><p>As she continues to stand where she is and being examine, a certain smell reaches her nose. Can remember the little white cubes she was given. "I must find them." Nudging  against her side and trying to go after the front pocket of the vet coat. Finds the opening and tries to nibble and stick out her tongue to get at the sweet taste.</p><p>"Millie did you discovered the treats."</p><p>If humans could understand horses speech, she would be telling her yes. These things were delightful to have. Not like the food she gets to eat, this was something special. Knows that this is the only person that does this to her. The other veterinary doctor did his job and didn't bother to pay much attention to her or the rest of the heard. This one is unique and came with pockets full if this white substance.</p><p>"Hold on, I'll give you some in a second."</p><p>"What are you giving her?"</p><p>"Sugar cubes. Horses love them."</p><p>"Is it alright give it to her? They aren't your horses at Lighting Ranch."</p><p>"Pstt. It's fine, been doing it since I was little. Fullbusters will not mind."</p><p>"I doubt Sliver or Lyon would, but ummm what about him."</p><p>"He complains about everything else except for this."</p><p>"That is something."</p><p>"If he did say something, I would pretend I didn't hear it and do my own thing."</p><p>"I don't doubt that at all. Be careful though. I don't want to nurse a broken hand if you hit him."</p><p>"I haven't had the luxury to do that since I been back."</p><p>"Now that you are working as veterinary doctor you need the use of your hands."</p><p>"Sting, don't worry. I can handle it and him."</p><p>A frighting statement coming from her on that, and he knows full well that she will not back down to anything.  A strong spirit she has, but does have a fragile side to her too. Very few people that have seen it. He is one of the lucky ones. When she is a her limit, it's when she breaks. On the days of her birthday or her mothers does she want to be alone. Bottling the pain that is inside her. There is no way, a person can get over the fact they have inadvertently killed someone. But trying to tell her that is impossible. So when she gets close to those days, she walks around in a daze like a cloud over her head. In the last 8 years, she has not once came home to go visit her mother's grave. For now Sting doesn't have to be concern, it's not until summer she becomes subdued.</p><p>The next couple of hours had her give Millie a full examination. The baby horse is doing fine within her. There is no cause for alarm there. Watch her eat some hay and her eating was good. After taken some of the horse blood to be sent off, it was time to look over the horses body once more. Didn't want to leave anything out or Gray will yell at her.</p><p>Being beside Millie and looking over her coat and feeling her muscles and bones. There was nothing that was standing out her until she saw something close to her rear end. Markings could be seen on her skin. Touching over them had the Millie move, it hurt her to touch at that spot.</p><p>"It's ok Millie, you are going to be fine."</p><p>"Did you find something?"</p><p>"Yeah, can you hand me my glasses I want to see it better with them on."</p><p>Picking them up from the desk and walking over with them to hand them off. When Sting got closer Amber. The horse reared up and started to buck. Having to back away fast and Amber jump up on the rails of the stables. Is this what Gray was talking about. Seams more like a little skittish to her. If Sting was any closer to her front hooves could have impaled him.</p><p>"Sting leave the room."</p><p>"Not leaving you alone."</p><p>"I'll be alright. If you aren't in her sight, she will calm down."</p><p>"I'll go get Gray then."</p><p>"No don't. She will probably react the same way. I have train lots of horses, I know to predict their movements."</p><p>"It's his horse Amber. He should see this."</p><p>"He already has seen her behaviour. That is why he asked me to come here."</p><p>"I can distract her for you to get down."</p><p>"Will only get her upset more. Just leave for a few minutes."</p><p>Not thrilled to be leaving her alone, but he didn't want to misjudge her in thinking she was wrong. Left the room at her order. Through the window he could see her getting down and coaxing the horse to settle. In his view, he can tell how skill she is with horses. Even the dogs that his parents use to have before they died of old age. Amber would come over for a visit when they were in school. The dogs jump for joy at seeing her. They were guard dogs, to be able to vacillate their personalities and turning them into wee puppies before her feet.  His father didn't understand how they could be so lax around her and yet would almost bite off his hand.</p><p>Keeping the horse calm wasn't easy at first. Talking to her softly and smooth tone help Millie to relax. Why would she be scared of Sting, or Gray? Could it be of the pregnancy that she is acting this way. Like when women get mood swings and don't want to be touch or even the sound of people voices sets them off. Trying to do something nice and it will backfire. Amber didn't think it was because of that, it was what she found on her rear that got her riled up.</p><p>Taking a look at the marks on her skin through her glasses. The horse was at ease for now. It will not take much to spook her. The horse herself knew that Sting wasn't the guy that hurt her. On reflex she wanted to give him a warning. It turn out worse then it should be. Didn't mean for the lady to jump on the rails beside her. It wasn't her fault, it was the guy that came closer to her. Neighing at her as she turns her head to look at the vet doctor. Does not remember her name, but wanted to say sorry to her.</p><p>"It's going to be fine Millie I know you were scared. Don't need to be around me. I am here for you. So let me check out your back end alright?"</p><p>The marks where clear in her vision now and can see what they are. They aren't injuries from spurs from someones cowboys boots. They would be place lower and the center. Gray wouldn't wear them when he rides. Plus he been taking her for walks along side him. She wasn't rubbing against the fence outside. There would be splinter and there was none. What this is and the one thing Amber doesn't like people to use when training the horses, a whip was used on her. Who ever is doing this, she will find out. That person would see her fist coming right at them.</p><p>"I am going bandage you up. I don't why I didn't spot this the other day. I might had other things in my thoughts."</p><p>One of those thoughts would have been Sting. Shouldn't be thinking of her lover at work. There have been times that he has sneak into her mind. The other day she was at the computer engross in her thoughts when Lyon snap her out of them. Tease her for doing such a thing. Punch him in the shoulder and told him to leave. Laugh out of the room he did. Lyon thought she looked cute. Went to tell his wife all about it later.</p><p>Pacing the front of the building and keeps looking down the hallway for her to call him back or having Lyon to call him. Forgot to get her number, was delegating her job to her. It's been more then a hour for her to see to Millie. Gone back to the house with Lucy for a bit. Where she informed him of Sting redoing her apartment.</p><p>Was surprised at first as to how fast she was able to get him to do it. Now he doesn't have to help find someone for her. The job is now in Sting hands, but that doesn't mean he liked the idea of Lucy calling on her ex boyfriend to do the job.  They haven't been together since high school. So it should be ok. That also made him think of what Amber is going to do when she finds out. It shouldn't matter to him at all. He remembers of what happen with Rogue. They aren't teenagers anymore, but grown adults so they have to act as such.</p><p>On the chair next to the secretary counter, Lucy was reading a magazine. Flipping through the papers until they go back down in the room. At lest she wasn't Gray and wearing the floor down. Hears him taking a other deep breath and looking down the hallway. From the corner of her eye did she see him move. Bending forward in her chair she sees Sting outside of the window.</p><p>"Why is he there?"</p><p>So Gray heads straight down the hallway to see what is going on. He could have stayed in the room and watched, but then a argument would be waged. The few little spats he has with her in this year he has liked. Watch her eyes change when she gets made. Her hair dances with flames when she is worked up.  If only he could shut her up.</p><p>"What is going on? You are out here because?"</p><p>"Amber ask me to get her glasses and Millie freaked out. Made me move back and Amber jump on those rails. Then asked me to leave the room."</p><p>"Sheesh, that women. Always in a position to get hurt."</p><p>With out looking through the window he pushes on the door and walks right in. Amber was just finishing up putting a bandage on Millie. Ready to take off her gloves to see Gray was back in the room.</p><p>"Stay out!"</p><p>"My horse Amber. What did you find out?"</p><p>"Can email you what I know."</p><p>"Nu uh, I am here, spill it."</p><p>Crossing his arms like he does when getting his own way. This man made her want to throw something at him. The gloves goes into the garbage can and she eyes her pen that is on the desk. It wouldn't deal any damage at him, but it will make her feel a little bit better.</p><p>"She is fine Gray, like I told you in the last report."</p><p>"Then why is she so stand offish."</p><p>"Like women in there pregnancy's she is dealing with something similar. Nothing to be a worry wart over."</p><p>"That is it, nothing more, what about blood work?"</p><p>"That can't be done until tomorrow."</p><p>"Why not now?"</p><p>"I have ran out of supplies. Order what I need on Friday and it should be here by Tuesday or Wednesday."</p><p>"So it wasn't done."</p><p>"I did most of what you asked Gray. My hands on tie."</p><p>"That is unacceptable!"</p><p>"Excuse me. I came here because of Lyon wanting someone to fill in, until you hire a new person to run this make shift clinic. So don't get mad at me here. I am doing the best I can with what I have."</p><p>"Amber!"</p><p>"Stop! I have check her over and gave you what you asked for. I'll type everything out later. Right now get out of my sight."</p><p>Starts walking past him to finished up what she had to do before getting Sting to take her out of here. Gray was about to grab her arm to make her listen to him. But Amber was taking out her bun and letting her hair fall down. The watch he was wearing got caught in her hair. It makes her go backwards because of the tug.</p><p>"Ahhhh what the hell. Did you just pull my hair."</p><p>"I did not. My watch is caught. I am trying to get free."</p><p>"Don't yank on my hair, you idiot."</p><p>"Quite moving you clumsy...."</p><p>Her foot kicks his shin and that makes him take a step back but that also pulls on her hair too. Amber turns herself around and grabs her hair to draw it closer to her. Gray was pulling on her hair to get his watch free.</p><p>"It hurts when you do that."</p><p>"Stand still."</p><p>"I am going to have no more hair because of you and I worked hard to get this length. Now don't touch my hair. Lets me remove your watch first."</p><p>They both stand still and Gray watches her hands move some of her hair out of the way. Then turns his wrist to the clasp and starts to unbuckling the band. Being carefully not to pull anymore on her hair to do so. Having the watch in her hand she takes her hair to flip it back, but Gray didn't remove his hand yet. It cause him to move forward and bumping into her, to which she starts falling backwards. A loud hard thud can be heard and Sting opens the door to come in. He had watch it through the window. How unlucky for her that this happens, and yet this wasn't common.</p><p>"Amber are you alright!"</p><p>They were on the floor between the desk and the table. Her eyes were closed and she felt something hard underneath her. It wasn't the floor that had no carpet but concrete instead. It was easier to sweep up the hay from the horses after their checkups. Somehow on their way down, Gray was able to get underneath her and take the impact of the fall. Much like he did when she fell off the ladder.</p><p>"I am fine Sting."</p><p>"If you are fine, can you get off me."</p><p>Snapping her eyes open she sees his chest and moves her eyes to look up at him. This was an unwelcome position to be in. Quickly she grabs onto Sting hand he is offering and helps her to stand. Then Gray gets on his knees and puts a hand on on her desk and stands up on his own. Fixing his shirt and brushing off the dirt from his pants.</p><p>"Can I have my watch?"</p><p>Throws it at him to which he caught and put it into his pants pocket. This is why anytime he is around her, he is one on the floor. Now that he backs up from her so he doesn't come into her danger zone.</p><p>"Gray are you alright?"</p><p>"I am Lucy, nothing to be alarm about."</p><p>She came in after Sting and saw them on the floor together. Didn't see through the window and wasn't to sure what was going on, but heard the shouting. Knowing that Amber was the cause of this and other incidents too.</p><p>"Now that Millie has been looked at, can we go?"</p><p>"Oh yes we can Sting. I have done all there is until tomorrow."</p><p>"Alright, I'll get your coat."</p><p>"The report will be email to you later Gray along with the blood work when it comes in."</p><p>Didn't want to go into a other round with her and end up back on the floor he nods his head at her. Leave things as they are for a different day. Tomorrow he will not be at the company not at the ranch.</p><p>"Don't leave anything out of the email Amber. I want details."</p><p>"Look, I give you what I know and see. If you don't like it, get someone else in here."</p><p>"I have interviews this week to find someone."</p><p>"Great! I'll call someone from the stables to take back Millie."</p><p>"Jet brought her in here, he can do it. Lucy and I will head out now."</p><p>With them going out first Amber stays back for a few minutes to wait on Jet. To see the interaction with him and Millie. Comes walking underneath the door as it goes up. The man was strong and fast. Knew how to work with animals and has help her in training them over the years. Jet goes over to Millie with ease, has no problem to take her out of the stable and get her to start walking over to her boarding room. Only takes about a ten steps away from the building before Jet hears Amber called his name.</p><p>"What is it, Amber?"</p><p>"Just observing you with Millie. She had a little freak out earlier and I was wondering if you have seen anything strange."</p><p>"To me no, she is always fine in my care. Why?"</p><p>"It's nothing, making sure she is alright or I'll hear it from him."</p><p>"Ha! You two never change. I'll get her back to her family."</p><p>"One more thing before you go? Is there anyone else besides you that is around Millie."</p><p>"Most of the trainers and everyone else that works here. We see to all of the horse needs."</p><p>"I know there has been some new people that got hired, what of them."</p><p>"Them too, they have to know the workings inside and out. From the elders horse to the yearlings."</p><p>"Thanks Jet."</p><p>"Is that all?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'll be around this week to check on a few other horses. The ones that are getting sold."</p><p>"See you around then."</p><p>"You too."</p><p>Her thumb she pushes the button to close the big door down and wait until it finishes before she goes over to her desk. The veterinary coat gets put over on to the office chair and picks up her purse. Spent enough of her time here on Sunday afternoon and now her was feeling really hungry.</p><p>"I am ready to eat Sting."</p><p>"Wherever you want to go tell me."</p><p>All the lights get turn off and they head out to the front to leave. They start there way over to Sting car. Holding on to his hand as she looks towards the car. Maybe she can skip coming here tomorrow, but then he already knows she will be here. Did not want a other call from Lyon. Opening up the passenger door for her so she can get in first. Her leg was going in and bending to sit in the car seat when out of the corner of her eye she sees him coming up to the car.</p><p>"Amber!"</p><p>"I am not doing anything more today Gray."</p><p>"That is not it. Lyon told me to grab your number so he doesn't have to call you anymore. I'll enter into my cell now."</p><p>"Oh no no no."</p><p>"Yes, it's better this way then going through a middle person. Most days I can't reach you anyways and I have to rely on my brother to get a hold of you."</p><p>"He is the head of the Ranch, and you don't need to call me."</p><p>"Just give me your number."</p><p>"No way I am."</p><p>"Gray it's 555-3288."</p><p>"Sting!"</p><p>"This conversation is going to drag on. I don't want to wait until supper to eat."</p><p>His fingers move on his keypad quickly to put in her phone number. Who would have thought that Sting would offer it. He was right they would be disagreeing until the moon rose to get her to recite those numbers. For the convenience of his horses he now has her as a contact.</p><p>"It's enter now. Make sure you answer when I call."</p><p>Heads back over to the entrance of Lyons house when he heard her snarl at him. Smirks to himself as he walks up the couple of stairs. Turns his head to look back at her and sees she is giving him the finger. Not the first he has seen it and not the last either.  "Watch it Amber." Says it softly to himself and then resumes going into the house. As he goes inside, Lucy comes running out and goes down the stairs. Waves her hand over at Sting before he droves off.</p><p>"Sting wait!"</p><p>Rolls down his window as she approaches the car and bends down to the window.  What could she possibly want? The car was turn on and they were almost out of here to start back up on their plans.</p><p>"I forgot to give you my address and phone number. Thanks for helping me out. Can I expect to hear from you in a few days?"</p><p>"Uhhh yeah of course."</p><p>"Wonderful, we will talk then."</p><p>Running back inside the house she goes and Sting folds the piece of paper in his hands. Could feel a stare coming from his right. Had not the chance to tell Amber of what Lucy had asked him to do. A hand goes onto the gear shift before he turns his head to look out the back window and to reverse the car.</p><p>"What to explain that to me Sting?!"</p><p>The look she was giving him was not a happy one. To hear that an ex has required his help and why he agree to it. Amber was tapping her foot on the floor of the car and breath before she starts questioning him. Out of the few seldom fights they have had, this is going to be the first one in the new year.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shock looks on all of his grandsons where no surprise to him at all. He was expecting this reaction to appear. There was no hiding what he was telling them. Because sooner they would have found out for themselves. Be concern if he didn't tell them anything. It was best to lay everything out in the open. That is why he called them all over to discuss his health in a proper way. Didn't want to do by phone or video chat. Up close in personal was his idea. Gave each of his grandsons coffee and there were biscuits on the table for them to spread jam or plan butter on them. The one that was in Mystogan mouth he almost choke on it when he heard the horrid news. Had to swallow it down with a cup of water that was given to him quickly. Now all three of them look towards their grandfather not blinking at all.</p><p>"I am sorry that I didn't say anything to you earlier then this. The doctor felt that now was appropriate time for me to let my family know."</p><p>"Are the tests accurate?"</p><p>"Yes they are Jellal. I been dealing with this, a lot longer then you three have found out."</p><p>"Is there more they can do? Maybe a new prescription or a other doctor?"</p><p>"No Laxus, I am already on the best medication they can give me for this. The doctor is actually one of the best in this region."</p><p>"How much time...."</p><p>"Answer to that Mystogan depends how my body will hold out for."</p><p>"There has to be more they can do, grandfather."</p><p>"Jellal is right, they don't know for certain. Diagnosis can be wrong at times, we can look into this deeper."</p><p>"Mystogan, boys. I know this is hard to take in. Given my age, there is not a lot they can do for me. I am at the point in my life that I can't live forever. The biggest problem I face to live out my life, is my heart that will cause me to go."</p><p>They have heard the news and trying to absorb it from it's rationale was unthinkable. How can this small and sturdy old man that all three of them have look up too. Be at the end of his life line. Each one of them have bounce on his knee, gone fishing with him, was taught how to ride a horse and a bull. Now in this year they will lose the head of their family.</p><p>"Grandfather, why is it just us here and not our sister."</p><p>"Because I don't think she can handle it Jellal. Even if she is busy today, I did not want to call upon her. To tell her of this news."</p><p>"About our wives, Freed and there is Gray to be notified and his parents."</p><p>"Not at this time. I'll make arrangements to have dinner with Sliver and Ur in a few weeks. I would say use your discretion when you tell Wendy, Erza and Freed. If you do, they can't tell Amber."</p><p>"Our sister has the right to know. Why keep this a secret from her grandpa?"</p><p>"It's with in my right to Jellal. Your sister has dealt with so much in her life. This will add on to all the other things. It's best this way, please respect it."</p><p>"Do not wish it, she would take it hard but understand it?"</p><p>"Can't change my mind on this. When Amber was told of your mother. What did she do?"</p><p>"Shut down, didn't talk to us or you. Back then she was smaller, didn't grasp it very well. Even years later she doesn't deal with it."</p><p>"You know when that happens of the place she goes too."</p><p>"Heads up to Cascade Range where mom is buried at the family plot. Goes up there for mom's birthday or for her own."</p><p>"If I sat down with her and tell her. She might end up there again. That place is no good to her. It brings her down and takes a while for her to be herself. It's like seeing a rain cloud over her head and the rain will not let up."</p><p>"We have tried to convince her not to go, it's been useless. End up giving her space and the time away."</p><p>"Not once has she been back, when she attended college brother. I think Sting made her see that it causes more sadness and grief for her."</p><p>"You're wrong Mystogan. I have talked to Sting about those days myself. Apparently he has send her away to a hot springs for those times by herself."</p><p>"What! With out him going. What about her mental state, she becomes so depress."</p><p>"In all the years she has been away, she hasn't revert that far to go into depression. Sting made sure to make constant phone calls to her. He said that when she came home she was fine. Like when she is here and going up there. Be recluse for that time and bounce back."</p><p>They all have remember the times she would go up there for a week. She had told them it was to be closer to there mom. In all honesty it was so she didn't want to hear people gossip about her. There have been stories circulating at the ranch of her birth and the death of their mom. Most of the hire hands are senior workers that have been around before she was born.</p><p>"She was closer to here then being gone to a hot springs with no one else with her. What was he thinking?"</p><p>"Now Mystogan I am sure Sting knew what he was doing or he wouldn't let her go."</p><p>"Grandfather, you know what she is like."</p><p>"I know what you two are saying. That is the only two times out of the year when she acts differently. That is why we can't tell her about my health. She will withdraw from herself, be closed in."</p><p>"I have told myself not to worry about her so much. Having Sting in her life I can ease up on being a the big older brother to her. His role is to make sure she is ok and be with her in good days and the bad. They have known each other from when they were teens. Sting knows her pretty well. We can trust him with her."</p><p>"Really Jellal you will step aside as a brother to do that."</p><p>"I will Laxus. I was going to pass on my duties to Mystogan. He has his bride and a child to consider too. Amber isn't small anymore, where she could run to us when she needed me or him."</p><p>"She had you two, I was just a cousin that rarely was call on by her."</p><p>"Are you feeling left out?"</p><p>"You guys are my family on my dad side and I live here. I don't know anyone on my mother's. Yeah, I felt I could of been a over protective cousin too. I love her like she was a sister to me."</p><p>"She has the same sentiments Laxus."</p><p>"I have seen the pain her eyes when people speak about aunts death. She gets so sullen and will not speak."</p><p>"Amber has all of us Laxus. If she feels like it, she can count on us."</p><p>"Of course and always will."</p><p>"Ok boys, thanks for coming over here today and letting me tell you before I get worse."</p><p>Smiling at each one of them. Remembering when they were small and come up running to him  wanting to be on his knee. Has so much love for all of his grand kids and great grand kids too. Being alive now to see how grown they are with their own families and being a close tight family they are. Made sure that the death of there mother or aunt didn't weight them down. Even dealing with this stupid son and leaving his children behind. Had to step in and raise them, had help from his other son, wife and Sliver and Ur on occasion.</p><p>"Also sorry I had to tell you on Valentine's day, I wanted to tell you all as soon as I could."</p><p>"It's alright Grandfather, myself, Mystogan and Laxus understands. It's good that we know now and not down the road later. I must admit I was starting to worry of you. You seam a little distance and not stay as long as you would have when visiting us."</p><p>"Slowly down I am Jellal, can't keep up with all of you. Exceptionally the young ones."</p><p>Scraping the chair away from the table to stand up and walk around to stand close to his mentor. A hand goes onto his shoulder and gives it a gently squeeze. Now that he knows the circumstances to his health, he will keep a better eye on him. There is no way he should be handling this himself.</p><p>"Grandfather, why don't you move in with Erza in myself."</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Grandfather!"</p><p>"I might be sick but I can still manage on my own until I can't. If that time does come for me to require more assistance I'll can ask a agency to bring someone to help"</p><p>"We as family should be doing that."</p><p>"Jellal, your siblings and Laxus have there plates full. I am not going to bog anyone down, I need to able to live my independence. Ok?"</p><p>"If you change your mind Grandpa know we are here for you."</p><p>"Thanks Mystogan. I know you guys have my back. I am going rest for a bit, you three enjoy Feb 14 with your love ones."</p><p>"Rest well Grandfather."</p><p>"I will my boy. Talk to you all later."</p><p>They watch him go down the hallway to his room. The visit might have been a little hard on him. Giving them the news and not to sure what to say to them. It's probably going to get worse as his heart starts to be beat slower for him. If there was something more they can do for him. They well live it to the powers that be.</p><p>"I am going to go home and tell Erza. Even on a day like today I can't kept it from her or she will know."</p><p>"I am going to tell Wendy later, she is making us a supper and we are going to relax by the t.v and watch a movie. The baby is starting to kick."</p><p>"Congrats little brother. What about you Laxus?"</p><p>"As soon as I see Freed I'll tell him. He has adore him from the first time of introduction. Grandpa was supportive of us. My mother took it hard, wanting me to be with Mira. For my father he knew before I even told him."</p><p>"I remember you telling us when you came out. We both love you and Freed."</p><p>"Glad that you do."</p><p>Leaving his chair and heading towards the front door. It was time all them had to go, and wait for when their Grandfather will call them. Laxus looks back at his bedroom door. There was no point in staying behind to make sure he was alright. He would end up getting smacked in the head. Chuckles to himself thinking that as old as he is, he can still pound him to the ground. Had strength in his hands from looking after them. It's his turn to show him the same strength too.</p><p>"I'll see you two later, got make a stop at the office before going home."</p><p>"You aren't done for today?"</p><p>"I am, just checking on a status of something Mystogan."</p><p>"Is it....?"</p><p>"It's not Amber and Gray's divorce papers. That will take awhile like I have mention."</p><p>The oldest twin presses the elevator button for them to take the ride down. They know how their sister is looking forward to not being married to him any longer. Jellal didn't mind Gray at all. He was a willing party to help with the company. Bring it back to where it use to be. With out his help, the company would be have been closed down. His advice and helping him with every detail is a blessing in disguise. If only his sister and him would get a long better.</p><p>"When they do come in she will be elated."</p><p>"Get to marry Sting too."</p><p>The elevator takes them to the ground floor and they all walk to the exit. Their cars are parked close to the door. They now get to part ways for when the next time they see each other. When they get outside they are welcomed by the sun. Still a cold day out, but soon Jellal is looking forward to spring. Taking his keys out of his jeans pocket and ready to put them into the lock to turn it.</p><p>"Brother, should we tell Amber?"</p><p>"Lets keep it to ourselves right now. He is right about one thing, she will take this to hard."</p><p>"Alright, I am going to phone her later about some of the horses."</p><p>"Best to do that other day Mystogan go be with my sister in law."</p><p>"I want to tell her I love her on this day."</p><p>"I don't think she will be in the mood."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Erza said, they had a fight."</p><p>"Have they made up?"</p><p>"I think Sting will do something speical today, to sweep her off her feet. They have gotten over the argument, they are fine other wise."</p><p>"What happen?"</p><p>"Not to sure. Amber didn't explain it to Erza. She didn't press her about it."</p><p>"Our sister doesn't stay mad for very long."</p><p>"The only other person she does is Gray."</p><p>"They have to be nice to each other. That is what she told us."</p><p>"Maybe they can finally get on the right track."</p><p>Waves bye as he gets into his car and drive home to his wife and three kids. Want to spend the rest of the day showering them with love and affection. As he puts his foot down on the brake to wait for the light to change to green. He thinks back to all those years of hearing his sister and Gray fight. Right now it's good chance for them to start getting along. Because never know what life will throw at you.</p><p>Checking the oven once more to see if the chicken was ready to be taken out. There were pots on the stove top cooking of veggies and rice. It was a long day for her, and she didn't really want to go out to celebrate valentines day. Wanted a nice romantic dinner at home with Sting. It took a day or two to cool both of their heads from the quarrel. When Sting came home from work one day he had two dozens of roses for her. Told her how sorry he was about the fight. She too did not like it when they were at odds with one other. Even thinking back to that moment in the car, still gets her upset.</p><p>"What to explain that to me Sting?!"</p><p>"Yeah, I'll explain."</p><p>"Helping her out with what?"</p><p>"Lucy needs a contractor to help remodelled her apartment. She thought of me first. I need to get my name out there and doing this could help me along."</p><p>"Your name is getting out there. My grandfather, me and the twins."</p><p>"Yes, it is. More people the better."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>Amber folds her arms and looks out to see horses in the filed. The car was going down the long drive way. Soon they will be on the highway heading to the city where they are going to have a nice lunch. That was what Sting was thinking at that moment. Maybe not so much as her.</p><p>"When did this offer come through?"</p><p>"You and Gray were talking before seeing to Millie."</p><p>"After those two left, you didn't say anything."</p><p>"I was going to wait until we got home to tell you. I didn't want you to be distracted."</p><p>"I have talk to many people while working. I can stay focus."</p><p>"I didn't think it was necessary at the time. Plus I knew you would be ok with it."</p><p>"You think that though, but I am not."</p><p>"What? Why not?"</p><p>"Sting she hurt you when you were together with her. Why deal with her to begin with?"</p><p>"It's just work Amber."</p><p>"With your ex."</p><p>"You work with Gray and you are married to him."</p><p>"Only on PAPER!"</p><p>Felt the ringing in his ears by her loud voice. This talk has gone sideways and Sting was biting his lip from wanting to say more. It shouldn't matter to her if he is working on her apartment. There was no need for her to raise her voice at him. They have had arguments in their relationship before. Once they have walked away and settle down they would come back together to talk about it calmly. Here he is driving a car and having his fiancee starting to get mad like a hornet.</p><p>"Amber, I am sorr....."</p><p>"I want to go home!"</p><p>"Want of lunch?"</p><p>"Not hungry now."</p><p>"I want to talk about this."</p><p>"I don't, just drive for home."</p><p>Gripping the steering wheel as he continues down the highway. This shouldn't be a big deal to her. Why would the past hinder him on getting a job. If people see his work, more the better. Then the clients would be coming to him more ready and his business will bloom. They didn't utter a other single word. There was no point in going out for lunch now. Can see how upset she was and he to wasn't fairing any better.</p><p>Took a other 15 minutes to drive to their place. There was a lot of traffic on the road, but the silence in the car was deafening. The stereo could have been turn on, but it wouldn't make a difference. When Sting pulls into their driveway and turn off the car. The passenger door open and Amber got out and slam it shut. Quickly went for the front door, not even bothering to wait for him to come with her. Didn't even leave the front door open for him, it was a sign that he was in the dog house. Being in the dog house, didn't stop him from wanting to still talk about it.</p><p>With the loud thud of the door being shut after him stepping inside. Removing his jacket and throwing it on to the near by recliner. Then he starts following her as she goes into the kitchen. Everything she was touching was making noise. Doing it because she could and it was helping her release some of her anger.</p><p>"You are getting mad over something so superficial. It's doing a few cupboards and what not. Aren't we grown up now to be mature individuals and forget about the past."</p><p>"Really you have forgotten about the past? About what she did to you? Probably did it more then just the one time."</p><p>"No I haven't, but I can be a bigger man and let it go."</p><p>"Oh really you can. From what I remember you were weeping into a spider man pillow for a whole week. Didn't want to come out of your room."</p><p>"I came out."</p><p>"I force you to come out, you were like a lost dog."</p><p>"I remember what happen Amber. We don't have to relieve down memory lane."</p><p>"You just said you can be the bigger man in this."</p><p>"What is the problem? It's work that I need."</p><p>"Work you can get somewhere else instead from her."</p><p>"You are being impossible."</p><p>"I want your career to exceed. I don't see that, if you help her out."</p><p>"Because?"</p><p>"Your history with her, Sting. You saw her as the this great love, and then she crumbles you to the ground."</p><p>"You think she will sabatosh my career."</p><p>"I don't know, she could probably do anything."</p><p>"Lucy is not like that. Yeah she cheated on me but never went further then that."</p><p>"I wouldn't chance it."</p><p>To see her react this way was unlike her. Amber wasn't one to become jealous of Lucy. When they were teens, she let things slide. Even when the other girls might have talked behind her back. Maybe now they are older, she sees Lucy differently. After the break up and it took awhile to date other girls and she was supportive of him getting on with someone else.</p><p>"Amber I know you want the best for me. This can be part of that? Not once have I ever said anything about your marriage to Gray."</p><p>"Gray isn't involved in this, and I have said it's only on paper."</p><p>"You still go over there and work on the ranch. I don't think you should."</p><p>"We have talked about that and told me not to wear myself down by doing two places at once."</p><p>"I meant that and...."</p><p>"And what!"</p><p>"Nothing...I think we should end this fight."</p><p>"No you can't stop there. Say it!"</p><p>"I want you take off his ring."</p><p>"It's not on the left hand. This is for my grand.."</p><p>"I get you are doing it for him. Still you are with me not him."</p><p>"You know how we are to one other."</p><p>"I have seen it, but you are connected to him through that. Sometimes I can't not look at that ring. My ring should be the most important one."</p><p>"It's just a ring I have on this hand. There is no meaning to it."</p><p>"Then there is no meaning for you to get worked up over my job, or who my clients are."</p><p>"I don't get say?"</p><p>"Not if I can't say about yours."</p><p>"Fine, do the job."</p><p>Pushes him out the way and heads out of the kitchen. Starts heading for the stairs, did not want to look at him any more. This marriage with Gray happen before she got with Sting and they have been together for the last three years. He knew about it when she saw him again in college. He didn't care for it then or when they started dating, it shouldn't trouble him now.</p><p>Follows her up the stairs and gets to the top and sees her closing the bedroom door. Knows that he is being a idiot and he didn't care that she was married to him. She is in his life, sharing their days together, being in each other arms. The fact that she thought Lucy would do something to him is unquestionable. Of course he took the break up hard after finding out she cheated on him. The person that stood by him and help him through it was her.</p><p>Scratching the back of the head and walking closer to the door. Taps on the door a few times before he listens for her voice. Now he had to try to make it up to her. Might not be able to do it right at this instant. It was time to give each other space. To reflect on their argument, and to come together afterwards.</p><p>"Amber, can I come in?"</p><p>"No! Leave me alone."</p><p>"Alright, be down here."</p><p>After he left to head back downstairs. They stayed a part for the rest of the day. When it was time for bed, there was no speaking to one other. There bodies were facing away from each other. It was a sleepless night for the both of them. At the same time they wanted to reach out to each other. Say sorry and make love. It wasn't until a few days later that everything settle down.</p><p>With the roses in her hands and sniffing the fragrance. Did he tell her that he was sorry for not saying anything about Lucy proposal. That he was big jerk to bring up Gray in there fight. When she put the flowers on the table and got closer to Sting. Reaches out to him to kiss him and he wrap his arms around her and held her tightly. Express to him how sad she was and wanted to forget the whole thing.</p><p>"If you come home late, I'll give you a message instead."</p><p>"I would want more then just that Amber."</p><p>"On your tired days?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I can do it."</p><p>"I am looking forward to it."</p><p>The roses that are on her table now, still look well. There was no signs of them weltering yet. Taking a few steps and touching a pedal with her fingers and feeling how smooth it is. Smiles at the bloom flowers and touching a other one before she head back to the stove. In a few minutes Sting will be home and tonight will be special.</p><p>The chicken was coming out of the oven when she didn't hear the front door open. The house smelled wonderful with the aroma of their meal being ready to served. Taking off his jacket and shoes carefully and proceeding to seek her out. Didn't need to guess where she could be. Each step he took he made sure not to make a peep. Getting closer to the kitchen had him a little nervous. She could turn around at any moment to see him come up behind her. This was not trying to scare her, but to surprise her. Hopes that the gift he got for her will make her face light up.</p><p>"Steady I have to be."</p><p>Her hands where busy putting the chicken into a dish. It looked good and juicy, it wasn't deep fried but it did have coating on it. The last thigh goes onto the plate and was about to move it to the table when she felt a arm go around her waist. Not excepting for someone to be behind her and giving out a little squeak.</p><p>"That was cute sound."</p><p>"Sting!"</p><p>"I'm home."</p><p>"You scare me a little."</p><p>"Sorry, couldn't resist wanted to see your reaction."</p><p>"Reaction?"</p><p>"When I give you this."</p><p>While having her in his arm, he holds out a box with his other hand. It had red wrapping paper with a pink bow on top. Taking it out of his hands, and holding it up to inspect for a moment. The other arm goes around her and leans his head on her shoulder. Waiting or her to rip it open, but Amber is the type of girl that will gently removes the paper. Her delicate veterinary fingers open up one side first and then the other. Very carefully puts the paper on the counter to be folded up later. In her hand was a black jewellery case, and wondering herself what could be in it. Lifting up the top and gasping for a second time. It was the most gorgeous necklace laid in her view, it was a heart shape pendent with a red ruby in the center. There were three smaller stones on one side of the heart. They sparkle underneath the light.</p><p>"Sting it's....."</p><p>"Speechless?"</p><p>"You have given me necklaces before but this studding."</p><p>"It fits for a studding women like you. Lets put it on."</p><p>Having her hair up in pony tail was easier then leaving it down. Taking her hair and pushing it aside for him to place the necklace around her neck. It felt cool against her skin as he claps it on. Then she touches the heart with her fingers and smiles thinking how charming it is. Every girl should have a man like Sting. Who is always thoughtful, considerate, makes you feel adored. With her hair out of the way he kisses her neck.</p><p>"I knew it would look good on you."</p><p>"Thank you Sting. I have something for you too."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Not until after supper."</p><p>"I was wondering if we could skip it."</p><p>"Skip supper?"</p><p>"Uh huh. I have this sexy women in front of me. I would like to kiss every each of her body with just the necklace on her."</p><p>"Sting, you are making me blush."</p><p>"Lets continue to make you blush more."</p><p>Taking the lead, with holding on to her hand and walking though the house to the stairs. On impulse he picks her up into his arms and carries her up. Her arms are wrap around him and her eyes looked at his. He could do the same thing and stare at her as he goes up. Didn't want them to tumble back down. Have this moment ruin, and possibly ending up in the E.R. The bedroom was open for him to enter in. Then gently put her down right at the foot of the bed. Amber's arms were still around his neck and smiling up at him.</p><p>"Allow me to take this off and see you only in this."</p><p>Touching the chain of the necklace with his fingers and moving it down to the heart pendent. Lingering there for a bit and he leans his head down and starts kissing her neck. Can hear her hold her breath in as his hands goes around her to feel the zipper of her dress. How many times has he taken off her clothes. The wonderful scenes he has replayed over his mind when he thinks of making love to her. And now a other memory to be collected for him to keep.</p><p>The dress falls from her shoulders hitting the floor. Didn't want her to move from the spot just yet. His eyes gaze upon her body looking at her garments and can't wait to take each piece off. His hand will be feeling her perky breasts and his mouth will be nibbling on her nipples. Hearing her moan will get him turn on even more.</p><p>"Should I start with the top or bottom?"</p><p>"If you take off the top first you play with the breast longer. If you take off my underwear you lick me until I cum or you put yourself into me to come faster. Depends on how you want it tonight."</p><p>"Your body is terrific can never get enough, you know that."</p><p>"Uh huh. So let me start with unhooking one hook and you can do the rest."</p><p>Seeing her undoing one of the hooks at the front and she steps closer to him. Her small hands goes onto his chest and she can feel how built he is. The sultry look she gives him as she slightly goes up on her toes to kisses his chin. Then licks his lips with her tongue. His lower half was already to spring froth from his unzip pants. With his hands he pushes on her arms to lower to her side. Removes the last two hooks from her bra. The breast jingle a little as they are free from their confines. How unnatural they have to be covered up, if they were set free all the time. He wouldn't be leaving the house any time soon.</p><p>Massaging one of her breasts as they are now free and lowering his head to suck one into his mouth. Moving his tongue in circles around the delicious bud and gently biting it with his teeth. Sting knows what can get her so wet that she melts by his touch. He wanted to see her lay on the bed first with only the necklace on. Step to quickly in starting to play with her body. Wanting to savour each glorious second with her. Their argument they had resulted in them not making love for couple days. Now that they are close again he will enjoy making him and her satisfied to their hearts content.</p><p>"Mmmm Sting, giving my breasts attention is great but I have a other desire that needs to be meet."</p><p>"Do not worry Amber. All of your body will be touched and kissed. This part right now here will be saved for last....maybe."</p><p>"Nooo Sting."</p><p>The low growl he hears from her lips had him standing straight up again after he kisses her nipple. A small smirk he gives her as he steps back and starts taking off his shirt. Amber watches him undo the buttons and pull open the shirt to reveal how manly he was. His tone hairless chest and abs. Remember how many times she has laid her head on him after making love. To hear the fast beats of his heart and his breathing slowly lowers down. Her hands would sculpt his body and abs. Kissing his chest and nipples and licking down to his manhood. Then the times she would get up on him and sliding down on him to enter into her. Moving on him and have his hands on her hips. Then bending down to kiss him as she comes close to her climax. The hours they have spent together in loving each other.</p><p>Licking her lips as the shirt falls to the floor he comes closer to her again. His hands lay on her hips and slowly moves her backwards towards the bed. Sting could have taken her on the dinning table when he surprise her with the necklace. Wanted to make love here first and see where it will take them later. Slowly he takes off her underwear and lowers himself to the floor and helps her to step out of them. The clothes get push to the side and his hands circle around her ankles and starts rubbing them upwards. Kissing as he goes just below the knee. Each kiss she feels the tingling sensation in her body. Leaving a print behind that stays for a short time.</p><p>His hands move behind her legs as he kisses her inner thigh. Almost makes her lose her balance and falls backwards unto the bed. Steadies her so she can continue to stand. Can see how tantalizing her secret area is to him. The sweet lips that he will be tasting here soon. Kneeling and positioning right in front of her and looking at the pink bud that will send her to cloud nine. Unzipping his pants to help release his bulge. It is getting very restricting for him, not to sure how much longer he can hold out for.</p><p>Then in queue her legs move apart and he looks up at her. Having her smile down at him and giving him permission to pleasure her more. A hand moves to the front and it barely touches her clit. Can hear a other moan come from her and knows how she can't stand to be tease. Amber wanted his hand to touch her intimately. His fingers moving her clit around and feeling them inside her too. The same hand goes to her opening and wanting to put a finger inside. Instead takes his other hand and spreads her lips open. Her juices were started to make her wet. Then she sees him move his head forward and taste her with his tongue. It made her buckle and the movement had him holding onto her with his arms. Standing there having him eating her out like that. Not very often he would do that, but when he did it cause her to put her hands into his hair. Holding his head there so he can get as much as he wanted from her pussy before he lifts her legs and she will lay on the bed.</p><p>"Sting......"</p><p>Enjoying what he is doing to her and loving the taste of her. The first time he made love to her, he couldn't stop. He made her cum with just he tongue first before he put himself into her. His hand moves down to his underwear and his penis comes out. It will not be to much of a wait now. She will be ready for him and they can cum together. Lifting up and having her lay down on the bed. His lips were still licking her clit and now her legs are on his shoulders almost wanting to bring him closer to her. The ceiling she was looking at, when she feels his fingers go into her. How she wanted to feel how big he is. The thrusting of the fingers were fine, but she wanted to tighten around him.</p><p>"Amber you taste wonderful. Each time I have you, I want more."</p><p>"Sting....I want you in me."</p><p>"I will be."</p><p>Griping onto the bed sheets as he sucks on her clit and keeps finger inside her. Can feel her about to have tilde wave. That will not be the only one she will have tonight. His fingers can feel how warm and tight she was and wanting to replace them with his penis. Still had to remove the rest of his clothes. Soon wanting to be with one with her on the bed. Each thrust with his fingers was getting her close to be undone. The wetness between her legs were hitting the bed sheets. The moans and sounds she was making for him was setting him at his limit.</p><p>"Sting....ahhhh I am...."</p><p>"You're there?"</p><p>"Yes...oh yes I am."</p><p>"I am going suck on you again."</p><p>"Noooo come here."</p><p>Stretching out her arms to him. He climbs on the bed, and resumes his touch to her clit. Amber kisses him as he rubs at the clit. Then his hand moves down and his fingers goes inside her again. Makes her squirm underneath his touch. Didn't want her to loose the built up feeling. If she was at her peek a dam was ready to burst.</p><p>"You want me to stay kissing you."</p><p>"Ahhhh...can do what you want."</p><p>"Then I'll suck on your clit on the bed. Knees were getting sore anyways."</p><p>Hovers over the clit and sucks hard into his mouth. It makes her arch off the bed and grabs his hair. Tries not to pull on it, but could see his facial expression. It did hurt him a little, not to mind it in the lest. Then he can feel her tighten around his fingers as her organism takes control. Can see her body shake at the first wave. He continues to suck on her and a other wave he feels. Her trashes side to side, letting it ride out. Stings licks her clit one last time and takes his fingers out of her. Puts them into his mouth to get his fill.</p><p>"Amber that was great. I am not done yet."</p><p>Getting off the bed and taking off his pants and underwear. He was still standing at attention, making her cum didn't settle him down. It urge him to go on. Before he enters into her, he goes over to his dresser to pull it open. Takes out a box and grabs a latex condom, walks back to the bed. Ready to put it on himself. As he goes to rip off the sealer, a hand lays on his arm. Amber had sit up on the bed. Her eyes were fixed on the condom and she takes it out of his hand. Thinking that she was going to open it up and put it on him. Which she has done before or she has jerk him off then put one on.</p><p>It look like she was examining the contents of the package. Not to sure what was going on in her head. Did not want to stop in between of making love to talk. All of the sudden the condom went flying into the air and landing behind him. Taking a look back at it on the floor then turning his head to look at her. A smile was on her face and he was unsure of what is going on.</p><p>"Amber? Why did you just throw that?"</p><p>"You left it up to me to decide and I have been thinking about it. I know it's probably not the best time, but when will it be a good time. I can't wait forever for papers to come in. This is one of your presents tonight."</p><p>"Amber...."</p><p>Settling her body up more on the bed. Her head was on a pillow and she looks up at him again. This is was something that will change in both of their lives. Not because of his parents asking for it, or seeing her brothers expanding their families. Feeling that it was something they value together and wanting to have it now.</p><p>Laying on the bed next to her and placing his hand on her waist. She touches his cheek with her hand. Can see the seriousness in her eyes and knows this was a huge decision. It took awhile for her come to this point. Didn't want to pressure her into it after they have talked about it a few times. He will now have his answer.</p><p>"No more condoms Sting."</p><p>"Are you really sure?"</p><p>"I am, I want this."</p><p>"Amber I can't wait."</p><p>"Then lets start."</p><p>"I am at my limit."</p><p>Reaches down to her thigh to reopen her legs. Kissing her lips as he potions himself. A other round for them to love each other. If she told him at the start of what she was thinking then he didn't have to wait to long to enter into her. The tip of his penis is at her opening and ready to slide it in. To fill her up, and start creating a little one. That they can call theirs.</p><p>"Ready Amber?"</p><p>"I said I am."</p><p>Sliding into her and feeling how great she is around him. This is going to be the best night ever with her. Slowing thrust at first and he leans down and kisses her on the lips. Amber arms goes around him and feeling all over his body. The next couple of minutes will be blissful and the night will not end.</p><p>As they are coming together, a other couple was finishing up. It was more like stopping before it got good. At the edge of the bed and putting on his pants. The women that was laying beside him was giving him a look of distain. A splendid night they were having. Dinner at a fine restaurant, going to the theatre to watch a play. Then coming back to her place where she wanted to end up in bed with him.</p><p>Only getting this fair and not going for a other round, put a damper on her plans to keep him here for the whole night. His phone was going off with either a call or getting a text. Why can't just for one night his work leaves him alone. Be solely concentrated on her and her needs. He came up to her door with flowers and nothing more then just that. Wanted some bling to show off on her wrist or neck. The last purchase he gave her had to hold her off for awhile.</p><p>"Gray stay here tonight."</p><p>"I can't Lucy, something has come up with the company."</p><p>"It's valentine's day. A day to spend together and not be distraction by business."</p><p>"It's after midnight, the day is over with now."</p><p>"Barely after 12am."</p><p>The alarm clock was displayed on her night stand table. It shown the correct time at 12:03am. For as long as they have been going out. Lucy has been trying not to show him she can have a unpleasant side. Can understand that his boss title was important and there was a lot of responsibility to handling a major company. This is a day to express love and to tell each other how much they care. Why end the night like this? Wanted him back laying next to her and make love again.</p><p>"The time doesn't matter Lucy. Whatever is going on at the company I need to know about it."</p><p>"Last year you had no problems staying with me. Can't you tell them to wait until morning?"</p><p>"A unique year it was last valentines. I still had Jellal as a partner, so we split on certain things. Now his company is flourishing once more. I don't have that luxury of a second hand man anymore."</p><p>"Can't you appoint someone to be in charge after hours. You work so much as it is Gray."</p><p>The button of his pants get done up as he stands by the bed and reaching for his shirt that was laid across a chair. Lucy room was very prim and extravagant. Had a vanity mirror with a desk and chair. Everything was neatly arranged from perfume to make up brushes and lotions. Didn't really understand why women wanted so much stuff painted on their face. A natural look Gray was always pleased with, but dare not to say that to them. They might take it in the opposite way then what it was intended for.</p><p>Dark the room is with a small lamp giving off little light. It shine on the near by wall that was home to a few photos of places she has been too. There was no vacations spots of them together on those walls. Has only taken her to one place last year for a couple days. He didn't want his picture taken. There was the short trip at the sky resort, they did it a few time in between the king. The other times that Gray needed to head to a location for work. Did not go with him, knowing it was not actual trip.</p><p>"Train someone to do a job I can do."</p><p>"You had Jellal underneath your wing. It would be the same thing."</p><p>"That was for business Lucy. He knew mostly the workings of the company. Just needed some guidance in other areas."</p><p>"Gray it isn't fair!"</p><p>"Of what?"</p><p>"I wanted you here with me tonight. Not going off running to work. This is my time with you."</p><p>"Lucy any available time I have had recently I see you. We make plans don't we."</p><p>"We haven't had sex in over a month. That phone of yours gets in the way."</p><p>His shoulder sigh as he sits back on the bed. Knows that Lucy is trying to get her own way again.  Looking into her mirror and seeing Lucy eyeing him. Can see and feel her hand on his arm. The bed sheet was drape around to her waist and can fully see her breasts in the mirror. It would be easy to give into her wants. A slight move to turn around and make love to her again. When they started going out they would make love all the time. It was to get to know one other, and as time went on. It become comfortable with him to do it only once. Not go all through the night, not with his career. Be to tired to even think straight in the morning.</p><p>"Gray please stay."</p><p>"I can't Lucy I am sorry. If I don't deal with this now, it can turn out worse later. You realize that though right."</p><p>Hearing his answer in a no, she lays back down and turns on her side not wanting to look at him. A teddy bear was place on the night time table by the bed. Takes a  hold of it and brings it closer to herself. Rest of the night will be her hugging the bear. Upset she was of being reject over his job. If only there was some way of imprisoning him here. Would only get made at her for detaining him.</p><p>A movement on the bed didn't make her turn her head. The duvet cover gets pulled up and placed up to her shoulders. Sealing the deal he was with closing up shop with her. No more kissing or interlacing with their bodies. Hearing his foot steps as he comes around the bed and looks down at her. Bends and places a hand onto her waist and whispers into her ear.</p><p>"We can have dinner tomorrow. Call me at work."</p><p>Then by the shutting of her bedroom door did she sit up wanting to throw the bed at the door. Been acting so nice to him and being patience and not wanting to stir up trouble. How much longer can she wait for him. Wanted to be like a trophy wife, being parade around for all of social community to see her. To be view as a top women and not to have to look down on others. Trying to find that one man that would do everything she has asked for. Gray isn't a type of person to fooled by her. Not like the small time players she has dated. Easily to be ruse and hide it so well.</p><p>"Gray how tempted I am to do something drastic to get what I want. If I can't get it from you, I'll get it from someone else."</p><p>Before he pulls her up from the bed a shudder went down his back. The feeling was very unsettling and didn't like it at all. Saw the look she gives him out of concern. Smiles at her and helps her to get on her feet. The last few hours they have been in the bedroom. It was time to take a late night shower with the both of them. Washing off the sweet and cum off their bodies and go again underneath the hot water and steaming up the bathroom mirror and windows.</p><p>"Something wrong Sting?"</p><p>"I am not to sure. Had this feeling come over me."</p><p>"Do you know what it could be?"</p><p>"Not a clue."</p><p>"Hmmm we can stop?"</p><p>"No way, my valentine. We are going to keep going, to create."</p><p>"I hope it will happen soon."</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>Holding on to his hand and taking over as leader to their shared bathroom. It had his and hers sinks. A linen closet that had face cloths, towels and bed sheets. The curtain was a normal looking one that was clear, that didn't have any design on them. It came with the house, Amber still had to put her spin on how to decorate there place. Wanted to wait until they start building their own home. It will mean something more, then what they are living in.</p><p>"After you my bride."</p><p>"Yes my groom."</p><p>Keeping the feeling out of his mind for now. It would do no good to think on it. Didn't have anything to support the sensation. It was a ominous feeling, to which he didn't like. In the weeks to come he will know what it meant. A premonition that he might not be able to control. In the progress will losing something that he might never gain back.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>